The Titan Of Dagobah Beach
by axios
Summary: Quirks come in all shapes and sizes, Yet there are some quirks kept secret from the general population because of the potential they hold. These are Kaiju class quirks. This is the story of one such quirk and how Izumi Midoriya will come to terms with being the of the monsters
1. Chapter one - Face to Face with a Titan

Dagobah beach was for all intents and purposes a dump, once a beautiful public place had been reduced to little more than a junkyard for anyone to dump their waste without fear of criminal charges, the dismal atmosphere was made even worse from the overcast sky and heavy rain. Such a place should be cordoned off as to stop more people from dumping waste ranging from broken cooking utensils to rusted out camper vans, yet for some reason it hadn't been fenced off and that had led to a recent rash of 'giant monster sightings', which in all honesty was likely just someone illegal using a giantification type quirk.

It was what had currently lead to Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods and Death Arms searching about the junk piles for any sign of the culprit, so far they hadn't found any recent signs yet something that had jumped out to them was how the junk had been moved into large piles deliberately. Almost as if to make nice large travel routes, the entire situation was odd and downright weird.

"There is no one here," Mt. Lady huffed whipping her wet hair out of her eyes clearly frustrated with being out in such dismal weather. "If there was someone skulking about here they'd have slunk off."

"We cannot be certain of that Mt. Lady, if they went through the trouble of moving all of this junk about to make pathways to use then they are likely still around." Kamui Woods offered as he stood atop one of the taller junk piles, his eyes scanning around for even the slightest of movement or sign of someone lurking about.

"For all, we know their quirk could be affected by the weather." Death Arms offered as he slowly pried up a large slab of metal paring into the recess that had formed behind it.

"That's stupid." Mt. Lady deadpanned, clearly wanting nothing more than to find an excuse to get out of the rain, "What kind of gigantification quirk would be affected by the weather? Are we even sure it is a giantification quirk?"

"There have been stranger quirks." Death Arms offered out, "Even some mutation quirks have odd outcomes on the body, so it's not entirely impossible for a quirk to be affected by the weather."

With a groan of defeat Mt. Lady went back to looking for the would-be quirk user, a pout of irritation on her face as the rain continued to fall. So far they had been searching for several hours having turned most of the beach turned junkyard inside out with no sign of the possible culprit for violating quirk use laws, it was fast becoming a frustrating point for the rank twenty-three Pro-Hero and one she would continue to vocalise.

Still, the strangeness of the situation left the three Pro-Heros sticking close during their search, as if anything could go wrong it would be that this was, in reality, an elaborate villain trap meant to take out the heroes. A crack of lightning echoed out over the ocean bathing the turbulent waters in a quick flash of blue light, as the light flashed for the briefest of moments something became visible against the darkened backdrop of the sky. large jagged rocks broke the surface of the water rising high into the sky, the sharp angular edges of each rock slicing the cloudy visage of the sky as lightning flashed behind them.

Breaching the surface at a slight forty-degree angle was one oddity about the rocks, a second was that they were identical in every way from how tall they were to the number of jagged edges each rock had as well as their size. In total the six rocks that breached the surface of the ocean sat equal distance apart in two rows slowly decreasing in size, almost as if they were not rocks at all but instead spins upon something large.

"What the hell?" Deah Arms asked, using a hand to shield his eyes from the rain, squinting so he could make out the rocks easier. Something about them didn't seem natural almost as if they had been created by something, possibly a quirk but why would someone go to the trouble of creating such large and jagged rocks so far off sure. It didn't sit well with Death Arms, he knew this beach well before it became a junkyard and dump and never had there been such a large rock formation off the coast.

"Those rocks." Kamui Woods began a hand rubbing the underside of his chin deep in thought, "They were not part of the view before." His normal stoic voice was shaky, the sight of the rocks had unnerved him. Kamui had been looking outwards the ocean more often than his three fellow heroes. Those rocks had not been there fifteen minutes ago, the ocean had been as clear as it could be with the current weather, whatever those rocks were they were not natural and it filled Kamui Wood with a sense of foreboding dread that something terrible was coming.

"Well, then those were likely caused by whoever we are searching for." Death Arms offered, before shielding his eyes as another flash of lightning ripped across the sky, as he blinked away the unexpected brightness he stared back at the rocks only to notice something unsettling. "Are those rocks moving?"

"That can't be right." Mt Lady snorted, not believing the idea that any rocks even those that had randomly appeared could be moving by themselves. "Rocks just don't move."

"Yu just look at them." Kamui snapped jumping down from his vantage point atop the junk pile to land next to his younger heroic companion. "They are clearly moving and are definitely not natural."

Before she could offer a rebuttal another flash of lightning ripped across the clouds once again illuminating the 'rocks', showing they were now close to the shallows of the beach. Before any of the four heroes could move or even voice any concern something breached the water's surface sending a sizeable wave cascading over the beach. Quickly thinking Mt Lady activated her quirk drastically increasing her height, to just shy of sixty-eight feet, before reaching out to grab her two fellow heroes just before the wave broke against the shoreline.

As the wave impacted into the sandy junkyard a torrent of water flooded between the various piles of junk with the force of a freight train, yet nothing moved even Mt Lady as she crouched down to better weather the force of the rushing water did not budge. Almost as if the piles of junk had not only been created to allow clear travel routes but an odd barrier against such large waves hitting the bashing, by forcing the water around a myriad of interlocking pathways to bleed off much of its destructive force and speed. Whoever had done this had been smart and meant to protect the city. Slowly the water began to lose its momentum and flowing back into the ocean, dragging with it small amounts of detritus and refuse washed off from the large junk piles.

Setting her fellow heroes down Mt Lady began to return to her regular size, a frown on her face as she caught sight of the lower half of her costume. It was coated in a disgusting thick muddy sludge, a combination of the sand, sea water and dirt pulled from the junk, to say her hero suit was ruined form what was coating it would be an understatment. "What the hell caused that wave?!" She spat through gritted teeth as anger welded up over her ruined outfit.

"Probably her." Death Arms muttered pointing upwards towards someone towering far above them.

A confident smirk spread across My Lady's face, so the person abusing their quirk had shown themselves, just in time to pay for ruining her hero suit, with the typical bravado of a hero Mt lady hurled her gaze upwards to were Death Arms was pointing, "Oh, I am so knocking out before we arrest them th…." and almost immediately upon setting sight on the culprit responsible her bravado and confidence died instantly.

The three pro heros had expected someone with a quirk similar to Mt Lady's but this was a whole another level entirely, staring up brown black and purple eyes locked with two of the largest vibrant green eyes they had ever seen. Green eyes that held a hardness and level of restrained anger they had never seen on another person.

Taking an involuntary step backwards at the sheer weight of the commanding aura that bled freely from the greened eyed giant the three heroes took in more of the titanic sight before them. This woman towered over the three more so then they realised, her height was easily triple Mt Lady's with her quirk active such a height alone would be enough to validate the idea that she was a 'monster' yet it was further given cause to be a valid identifier from the multitude of what the heroes had once thought to be rocks but instead were two sets of spines running down her back and along a long scaly tail that gently swished in the shallows of the beach.

Between the two sets of spines flowed long black hair that faded into green towards its ends, in the neon blue light from the arc bolts of what could only be electricity jumping between the spines on the strange woman's back, the combination of colours gave her a otherworldly look.

Across her tone and well-endowed body ran a set of off green and black scales that took the appearance of long sleeves, thigh high stockings and a two-piece bikini.

Deciding to try and not only gain the giant woman's attention but take charge of the situation Mt Lady stepped forward once again activating her quirk and growing to her maximum height, it did partially achieved what Mt Lady wanted and gain the Woman's attention. Before she could utter a single word the giant woman had brought her face down to eye level with Mt Lady, the cold calculating glare from the giant green eye kept Mt Lady frozen in place. It felt as if she was being studied and judged by a predator, but regardless of the slowly welling pit in her stomach and want to back away from the titanic woman before her such a thing was not what a hero would do.

"For illegal use of your quirk and disrupting the peace…" Mt Lady started her tone trying to sound authoritative in an attempt to impress on the woman the severity of the law she had broken, she quickly found her voice dying in her throat as the green-eyed woman before her let out a low growl and barred her sharp fang-like teeth.

Before either Kamui Woods or Death Arms could speak themselves the green-eyed titan lifted an arm out of the water and dropped a slightly crushed submersible onto the beach, as the submersible hit the beach from the inside a groaning could be heard showing someone was trapped inside.

With the clear sign of people trapped before them, Kamui Woods and Death Arms broke from the stupor induced by the titanic woman and rushed towards the submersible to free those trapped inside. All the while Mt Lady and the woman had never broken eye contact, but now with the submersible on the beach and those trapped inside being freed the titanic woman rose back to her full two-hundred and two foot nine inches of height before turning and striding back out into the ocean.

"WAIT!" Mt Lady yelled at the retreating form of the titanic woman, this woman had either saved those trapped in the sub or been responsible for them being trapped and only rescued them to avoid any ramifications for their deaths, she had to come in for questioning.

Coming to a stop the titanic woman slowly turned her head a single eye gazing back at Mt Lady almost as if daring the giant hero to try and stop her leaving. For what felt like an eternity the two stared at each other, before the green eyed titan turned back towards the turbulent ocean and slowly vanished beneath the surf.

"Are any of you hurt?" Death Arms asked slowly as he helped one of the three people, likely scientists based on their attire, who had been trapped inside the slightly crushed sub only to be dismissed by each one of the once trapped scientists.

"No but thank you for the concern." A dark haired man with circular frame glasses resting on the bridge of his nose spoke up adjusting his glasses.

"Was she," Kamui Woods gestured out towards were the titanic green eyed woman had been, "Responsible for your situation?" While his tone was laced with accusation towards the unknown titan of a woman it was one born out of concern for the innocent the desire to see justice served.

"Doctor Ishiro Serizawa." The dark haired name introduced himself as he removed his lasses and withdrew a small rage from his inner sui pocket to wipe away some of the grime on the lenses. "No she was not responsible for us being trapped, but she did save when she had no need to."

"Then how did you get yourselves into a situation where you would need to be saved by someone violating quirk usage and regulation laws?" Kamui Woods asked, something felt off about this entire situation, and he could not be sure if Serizawa was lying to protect the green eyed titan or he himself was in fact a criminal and was attempting to mislead the hero.

"I can understand your concern hero," Serizawa paused for a moment looking Kamui Woods up and down studying him like a scientist studies lab results . "Pro-Hero Kamui Woods but I assure you no laws have been broken."

"I find that hard to believe," Mt Lady snorted dismissively her arms folded below her ample chest as she stood just off behind Kamui Woods. "How can someone that large not be in violation of the quirk usage and regulation laws?"

"Tell me have any of you heroes ever head of the organisation of Monarch?" Serizawa asked, his voice level and calm.

"You mean the group that researches quirks and studies how they evolve?" Death Arms offered, the mention of Monarch sparking old memories for him back when he was a child and going receiving his quirk counseling, partly due to both his parents being quirkless.

"That is partly correct as far as the public is concerned." Serizawa chuckled a mirthful smile on his face as he turned to the brunette woman and whispered something into her ear. The woman turned to look at Serizawa giving a nod in understanding before moving away and reaching into her pocket pulling out a phone inside a waterproof case. With the brunette moving away Serizawa turned back to the heroes. "While yes Monarch does study quirks we focus our research on one singular type of quirk. Tell me how many types of quirks are you aware of?"

"There are only four types." Mt Lady rolled her eyes, clearly not interested in were this was going. "Emitter, transformation mutation and sure the fourth type accumulation quirks are the rarest ones but they are being studied so why would your organisation focus on a singular quirk type?"

"Those are the four known quirks yes, but there exists a fifth type of quirk, one that is even rarer than being born quirkless." Serizawa spoke maintaining eye contact with the three heroes. "A quirk type that is so rare in the last two-hundred years there have only been sixteen documented cases of it emerging, now seventeen with her." Serizawa gestured out towards the ocean.

"And what type of quirk is so rare there is an entire organisation dedicated to studying and I'm going to assume covering it up?" Mt Lady accused pointing a finger at Serizawa.

Unphased by Mt Lady's accusation Serizawa kept his expression neutral. "We have named this quirk type the Kaiju class." Looking over to the brunette woman who had made her way back over and giving him a single nod, one which he returned before turning back to the heroes. "It would be best if we waited for someone who is intermittently familiar with your would be criminal and our research subject."

"And who could possibly be that familiar with her?" Kamui asked pointing out towards the ocean, his patience started to wear thin.

"Who else could be more familiar with a child than their mother." Serizawa smiled at the look of shock on the heroes faces. "It would be best to wait for her to arrive, she will be able to explain more about the situation."

A pregnant silence settled over the three heroes and three members of Monarch, the silence only broken by the rain striking against the rusted metal junk lying about the beach and the occasional crack of thunder off in the distance. This silence lasted as the heroes and Monarch scientists moved their way to stand under a canopy of a beach side cafe that had long since closed down.

It was once they were out of the rain when Kamui Woods spoke up again staring at Serizawa the entire time. "You never answered my question about how you got yourselves into such a dire situation were you needed to be rescued."

With a sigh Serizawa pulled out an old chair from one of the tables still left outside and sat down, rubbing his eyes gently to relieve some tension, leaning back in the chair he looked around at his two colleges then towards the heroes before speaking. "We were tracking her thanks to one of the unusual results of her quirk, while following up on the readings our submersible was coat in an unforeseen rip current dragged us deeper than the hulls structure could manage were it not for her being close by I am certain we would have been crushed by the pressure of those depths."

"What was it about her quirk that let you track her and how long have you been studying her?" Death Arms asked, finding what was going on here rather unsettling, as the memories of hard to answer questions and strange tests during his counciling. To here that he was not the only one was a shock that was both comforting and disturbing all at once.

"Sir if I may?" The brunette woman offered, Serizawa merely offered a nod in approval to allow her, taking the time to deal with the growing headache that had been developing and was only get worse with the Kaiju class quirk users mother would arrive.

"Every recorded case of a Kaiju class quirk has shared one thing in common, those with them once they activate give of a unique radiation signal." The brunette while she spoke tapped away on her phone before placing it down on the table facing towards the nearby cafe wall so it could project a graph to show two sets of radiation readings ins, one in red and one in blue. "Now the blue line are normal background radiation found across the earth, over the years there has been a steady increase in the radiation which is believed to be a result of quirks. But if you look at the red line we can see that the beta and grammar particles are identical there is a significant spike in a noticeable difference in alpha particles and x-rays."

Pausing briefly so that the heroes could absorb this information the brunette waited for any questions, it was Mt Lady who voiced the obvious question. "If this type of quirk does that." She pointed a finger out toward the ocean, "Why wouldn't they apply to a hero academy? It seems like such a waste of potential miss?" Mt lady left the question hanging to prompt the brunette into introducing herself.

"Vivienne, Doctor Vivienne Graham." The now named brunette introduced, leading to the heros eyeing her more as it was now clear she was not Japanease, now hearing it her accent making it more than likely that she was British, "What we have been able to theorise based on data collected from other cases of those with Kaiju class quirks is that it changes their personality to something completely different, almost as if it reverts them back to a more primal mind set with a need to establish a territory and locate a source of natural radiation their quirk adapts their bodies to need."

"But aren't the only sources of natural radiation from deep sea thermal vents?" Death Arms spoke up rubbing the back of his head, as he tried to recall a subject brought up during a middle school lecture from his youth. "If what your saying is true shouldn't she be down there instead of at the surface, were she was spotted?"

"That is why she is of extreme interest to us, on top of her Kaiju class quirk." Serizawa spoke up again slowly rising to his feet watching as a black unmarked van pulled up, its side door opening to show a bright interior and the slender legs of a woman seated just out of view. "Four the past four years we have been aware of her she has only sparingly descended to the hydrothermal vents around the Japanease coast-line, she mainly hangs around near the surface and from what we have observed intervening in disasters when a hero is not close enough to make a difference."

"Wait you don't mean the reports Selkie got from those oil rig works he found adrift were true?" Kamui Woods interjected remembering hearing about how a bunch of adrift oil rig workers had reported how when the rig they had been manning suffered a major explosion that weakened the entire support frame and buckled only for them to be saved by some unknown titanic monster from the depths.

He gestured towards the waiting black van, indicating for the heroes to enter. "This might seem suspect but with you three heroes seeing as how you three saw her on two separate occasions, I assure you all of your questions will be answered."

Their curiosity raised about having seen the titanic woman before, the three heroes followed Serizawa, Vivienne and the third still unnamed Monarch member into the well lit back of the unmarked van. Once inside they found themselves face to face with a lean woman with long flowing green hair and matching green eyes, both the same shade as the titan they had seen. Making the quick and correct assumption that this was the still unnamed woman's mother, they went to voice their questions only to be stopped by a raised hand from the subject they were about to direct their questions towards.

"Four years ago a villain with a sludge villain took a young boy hostage with an explosive quirk." She moved her gaze between the heroes watching as each of them began to delve into their memories until they each made a face of recollection, "Then you remember a young quirkless girl who did your jobs for you?" Slowly Kamui Woods and Death Arms felt their expressions shift into those of shame as they recalled how they had berated the young girl for acting more like a hero then any of them had.

"Then please explain to me what the last thing you said to my daughter that would have caused her to feel unwanted and big enough burden to runaway from home, before having a quirk of such magnitude spontaneously generate?" Inko Midoriya asked, her voice full of the hardness only a mother who had passed worry and was determined to find their child could muster. "It has been four years and I will get my Izumi back."

**Authors note: Right so figured I needed to get this diea out and started before the mojo slips.Yes this is not beta read, but I shalt be looking for one, feel free to post your criticisms and helpful feed back and enjoy this and the future coming chapters.**


	2. Chapter two - A Mothers PLan

When she had gotten the call from Vivienne it had been the first bit of good news Inko Midoriya had received in the last four years, to finally have a chance no matter how slim it might be to not only see her daughter but to bring her home was not something she was willing to pass up. Since she had graduated from university with a degree in social and habitat-forming patterns of marine mammals and reptiles Inko had found herself employed by Monarch, while many just assumed she had given up a promising career in travelling the globe to study in her field to raise her daughter. This couldn't be farther from the truth, while she did, in fact, mother her daughter beyond reproach Inko had kept up her study and analysis of the territory forming patterns of those 'gifted' with a Kaiju class quirk.

The piece of something akin to single parenthood, what with her husband working abroad at one of the Monarch outposts monitoring a Kaiju class quirked subject who had marked their territory on a small chain of uninhabited islands in the Atlantic ocean, had allowed Inko to notice a pattern among the Kaiju quirked. From reports detailing their personalities, likes and dislikes from before their quirk activating there would often be some small link to where they would form their territory. It was a sound theory that had gained a fair amount of traction within Monarch even gaining the attention of some of the more well-known Monarch operatives for her theory, that while still unproven had a sizeable amount of supporting evidence if you knew were and how to look.

Yet none of this had helped when four years ago to the day the Kaiju quirk detection had spiked showing a newly triggered quirk had just popped up around Dagobah beach, it should have been impossible as when children were young and went for quirk counselling and assessment they were subtly screen for signs of a Kaiju class quirk. Most commonly it had been discovered the Kaiju class quirk would be found in the quirked child of two quirkless parents or a child of two parents with radically opposite quirks, so for an unexpected Kaiju quirk to generate was a massive concern to not only Inko but Monarch at large as it had the potential to invalidate all their current data about the Kaiju class quirks.

Upon arriving at the scene to find it already cordoned off by agents from Monarchs Tokyo branch, Inko felt her blood run cold when she was shown the ruined and torn belongings of a person with the Kaiju class quirk. Sitting there on a plastic fold out table was the tattered remains of an All-Might hoodie, and All-Might school bag and the remains of a girls Aldera highschool uniform, seeing those items sent a sickening feeling running through Inko a feeling she did not want to believe to be true. Her sweet little Izumi, who thanks to the cruellest twist of fate had been born quirkless there was no way the quirk specialist they had visited would have neglected to test for the marker of a Kaiju class quirk, yet here before her was proof that her precious baby not only had a quirk but she had been gifted with one of the strongest and life-destroying quirks imaginable.

Inko had wanted to at that moment to do nothing more than curl up into a ball and cry, her Izumi would never be the same she would now be nothing more but a territorial titan staking her claim to a region of hydrothermal vents at best, and at worst trying to drain the radiation from man-made sources only to be seen as a villain trying to achieve some twisted end result at worst. No breaking down and imploding into a pit of self-loathing and stress eating was not what Inko needed to do, it was not something she could afford to do if she ever wanted to stand any chance of seeing her baby again.

With the determination only a mother who had lost their child but knew they were still alive, Inko took charge of the entire situation if anyone knew were Izumi would likely form her territory it was Inko.

Over the last four years Inko had analysed and tracked the radiation waves that spiked around the ocean waters of Japan picking up on very rare occasions the telltale signs of a Kaiju class quirk, always these signs appeared whenever some disaster occurred too far out at sea for any ocean-based rescue hero or hero team to reach in time only for those in danger to be rescued with stories of some deep sea leviathan rising from the deep as a storm rolled overhead to save them, only to vanish as quickly as they had appeared. While to most members of Monarch this would just be chalked up to weird behaviour brought on by the Kaiju quirk, Inko knew better it was a sign that the drive her daughter had held to become a hero even after being told she was quirkless was still there and still driving her to achieve her dream.

It had taken almost a year to convince Serizawa and some of the other top scientists of Monarch this was the case and had it not been for her husband, who while only speaking with his daughter over video chat and the phone, as well as the testimonials gathered from the few Monarch personnel who had also met her daughter and the supporting research and development of the Orca device from Doctor Emma Russell Inko doubted she'd have been given the funding needed to try and create something to help bring her daughter out of the primal mind she had found herself lost in. Not that the lack of approval would have stopped Inko in the slightest, but it had spread the process up by years.

So now here she was sitting in the back of the unmarked Monarch van with Serizawa, Vivienne, their submersible pilot who if the name badge was right 'Kaito' and the three heroes who had last seen her daughter before she had vanished, while she did not blame them for why they had tried to get Izumi to understand while rushing in to help Katuski Bakugou had been dangerous it did not mean she had to like it.

After listening to the Heroes reasoning her hard eyes had not changed as Inko kept the heroes in her gaze, she tapped her foot patiently as Kamui Woods slowly finished explaining his reasoning and words. Inko understood that recalling a singular event from four years ago would be difficult, but the information they had been able to recall would be more helpful than any of them would realise. A soft smile graced her lips as the black van pulled to a stop. "I appreciate you sharing what you can remember, it was enlightening and will be helpful in getting my daughter back." With a gesture, the door to the van slid open showing the current hero agency the three heroes were working for. "You can consider the mission to investigate Dagobah beach completed," Inko glanced over towards Serizawa who gave a very subtle nod, one which she returned before focusing back on the heroes, "Monarch will be handling this from this point onwards. You will find that you have been compensated for your time."

Once the three heroes had exited the van and the door closed Inko shifted her gaze back towards Serizawa, they both shared a look fo deep understanding about what was to come next. As the van began to move Inko sighed as she pulled out a tablet device and opening a file on her daughter, a file she hoped that they would be updating. "How long do you think she has been around Dagobah beach?"

"Long enough to be mistaken for someone violating the quirk usage regulations." Serizawa replied holding out his hand for the tablet, which Inko gently handed across "However from what we observed before the rip current caught our submersible she was likely patrolling what she has marked out as her territory."

Inko shook her head disagreeing with the idea it was a territory patrol, "No not territory, a hero patrol route." She smiled watching as Serizawa nodded slowly in realisation, "Perhaps it is time we had Doctor Russell brought out here to test her Orca device?"

"It would hold more merits then testing the Orca on another Kaiju class quirk user." Vivienne offered, watching as Serizawa and Inko shared a glance before turning to focus on her. "Doctor Serizawa you saw the readings we collected from Izumi when we were within touching distance of her."

"And what did these reading show?" Inko turned her full gaze towards Vivienne as she leant forward with the same vigour any mother would have about learning information about their child.

"While she does show all the standard hallmarks of a Kaiju class quirk we noticed two distinct differences, the first being in her brain wave functions typically when a Kaiju class quirk activate it reduces synaptic activity within the amygdala yet for Izumi it hasn't. She is instead showing above average synaptic and brainwave activity, on top of this there also seem to be just below activity in the hippocampus." As she explained Vivienne used her phone to project a side by side comparison of the brain activity for Izumi and a regular eighteen-year-old. "It would explain why while she shows many of the primal traits typical with Kaiju quirks she still has retained traits of her original personality."

"So its almost as if she has both dissociative and retrograde amnesia?" Inko questioned if this comparison was something that could be drawn it was treatable, possibly by the use of a quirk related to healing. "Something that can be treated."

"It was what Doctor Russell hoping one of the uses for the Orca device would be." Serizawa offered, agreeing with the Inko on the resemblance of the brain waves being something like amnesia. "But as Vivienne said we noticed two unique things about the scans we were able to perform and it is what the second distinct difference that is truly astounding," Serizawa set the tablet down on the seat next to him and reached over resting a hand on Inko's shoulder, "While I cannot say for certain right now until I have had a chance to compare the results to the background radiation scans of transformation based quirks but it seems as if there exists a secondary function to her Kaiju quirk, possibly the ability to revert to a smaller form."

"Then we should set about getting Doctor Russell and the Orca device here so we can put it tot he test and can back my daughter." A determination had set into her voice, one typical of a mother who had been handed a way to get her daughter back. Yet Inko knew there was a chance it would not work as the Orca had yet to be tested, this meant there was a small chance that it could have the opposite effect and send her Izumi into a blind rage. She knew that unless they wanted a repeat of the 'Zilla' incident that happened twenty years ago, something Monarch had managed to cover up and spin as just a dangerous villain defeated by the world's number one hero All-Might.

"I shall handle getting Doctor Russell, the Orca Device and her team to Musutafu." Serizawa assured Inko as the van once again came to a stop the door sliding open to reveal her apartment building, "I feel it would be wise to have a hero team present, I shall leave that in your capable hands."

Inko stepped out of the vans now open side door, her hand resting on the frame as she looked back at Serizawa. "I will have to utilise every connection Monarch has to get the Hero Public Safety Commission to ensure we have no unexpected surprises." Receiving a nod in approval of doing so Inko turned and began Walking towards her apartment building not looking back as the Monarch van drove off, entering the building and striding up the stairs Inko paid no mind to the few residents stumbling about the stairwell at this time of night.

As she reached her apartment door Inko stopped she felt a familiar pair of eyes watching her from a few doors down, the eyes of someone she had not spoken to since just after her daughters quirk manifested.

"Good evening Mitsuki." She kept her voice calm and even as she turned to face the taller spikey ash-blond haired woman. In the last four years, their once close friendship had cracked worn down to nothing more than a casual greeting if they passed by each other, the crack in their friendship had been the fault of neither of them but rather the result of ten years worth of information surfacing thanks to a single comment.

When it had been announced Izumi had been missing Mitsuki and her husband Masaru had likewise been devastated, they had both found the young greenette to be a ball of wonderful energy that even with the terrible hand she had been dealt by life had not let it dampen her spirits. It was no secret Mitsuki hoped that her brat, Katsuki, would eventually get over his ego and realise how special Izumi was for being able to stomach both is ego and tempter, yet that such a dream would never come to pass. Katsuki had shown no concern for his Auntie in but bloods feelings and gone on to snap off about how 'the useless Deku couldn't even get rid of herself properly' this single remark had been the catalyst that would have far-reaching ramifications for not only her friendship with Inko but her sons dream of being a hero.

Mitsuki had not been proud that she was grateful that thanks to how terrible Aldera Highschool had been at keeping any record of a student's misconduct nothing could be proven, yet it had raised enough doubt that Katsuki would be watched closely when he eventually applied to a hero school. Something she knew he blamed Izumi for and nothing she did be it getting him to counselling or talking to him could dislodge his belief that everything happening to him had been Izumi's fault.

It was thanks to this combination of events that had caused her friendship to crack with Inko, not that Mitsuki could blame Inko as she knew she'd have acted the exact same way if not worse but she was still concerned for her once best friend. If there was going to be any chance to talk it would be now, as it was surprising Inko was out this late.

"Is everything okay Inko?" Mitsuki asked, her voice laced with concern as she watched Inko's shoulders tighten a clear sign something was different, perhaps some news about Izumi. "It's odd seeing you head out and come back this late."

"It was something to do with work," Inko answered keeping it short brief and to the point, her tone felt like a spike into Mitsuki, another clear sign that their friendship was not what it once was.

"Oh," It was all Mitsuki could say in response, she knew Inko worked for some quirk research organisation but nothing beyond that. Watching as Inko opened her door to walk inside Mitsuki rapidly thought for some way to spark a true conversation, to try and be apart of her best friends life again. The only thing she could think of using, Mitsuki just hoped it would work. "Has there been any developments about finding Izumi?"

Inko stopped in her open door away and turned to look at Mitsuki, her eyes hard and serious as she just stared towards the ash-blond haired woman. "There has been a development, now if you do not mind I have some very important work to take care."

With her piece said Inko began to close the door, paying no attention as Mitsuki's eyes widened and she began to speak again. "Wait, what kind of developme..." Mitsuki's question went unfinished as the door finished closing.

Letting out a sigh Inko moved to the small apartments kitchen to turn on the coffee machine knowing with what she had to do tonight she would be needing it, while the coffee began to brew Inko walked over to the house phone and picked it up dialling a number she knew off by heart and waited for the other end to be picked up.

After a few rings, she heard the click of the phone being picked up from the other end. "Inko? What's wrong?" A gentle masculine voice asked a voice Inko had spoken with little in the last four years yet one that was a welcome sound.

"Hisashi," Inko replied her voice soft, her eyes watering at the concern still in his voice from her call the very fact he knew she was calling because something had changed left no room to wonder if his love for her had ever faltered. "You need to come home, there is a chance now."

She soft smile spread across her lips as she heard her husband let out a gasp of shock, one he likely didn't know he was holding. "You... your serious Inko?" His voiced wavered as he asked, like his wife Hisashi wanted nothing more than his daughter and while he had accepted that such a thing was nothing more than a pipe dream, to hear the woman who had never once wavered in her devotion to getting their daughter back in the four years she had been afflicted with her Kaiju quirk was not something he had ever expected.

"She's been spotted around the coastline of Dagobah beach often enough to be mistaken for a normal person sweetie." Inko began clutching the phone tighter in comfort, "Close enough that a small team was able to get close enough to perform some deep scans, they showed something we never thought possible."

"What did it show?" There was an edge of excitement in his voice, just like any father learning about a daughter he had not seen in years.

"She's still in there," Inko replied her voice cracking as a tear ran down her each. "Our little girl is still in there trying to be a hero, even with what her quirk did to her she still just wants to help."

There was a long pause, just long enough to make Inko worried before she heard soft laughter coming from her husband. It was not a cruel mocking laugh or one of humour but a laugh born from the need to express joy, just one of the many things she loved about Hisashi while she and Izumi could shed enough tears to fill a bathtub be they from joy or sadness her husband would instead laugh softly at any good news.

"She's still trying huh?" Hisashi asked as his laughter slowly died out.

"She saved the team who were analysing her, Serizawa was part of that team Hisashi." Inko paused to let that singular piece of information sink in. "He gave the go-ahead to have the Orca brought here to see it could bring her back to us."

"You're serious?" It was clear while still excited about the idea of getting his daughter back the news of Monarchs untested Orca device getting its first proper test on his daughter had him worried. "We might end up with a repeat Zilla scenario."

"That is why I called you Hisashi, we won't be making the same mistakes as with Zilla. This time we are going to have a team of heroes present in case the Orca does the opposite of what it is intended to do." Moving back to the kitchen as she spoke Inko set a mug down on the side and began pouring herself a cup of black coffee. "You are the first if she does react badly to the Orca maybe having both her parents present might jog some memories."

"That's a long shot Inko, no other person with a Kaiju quirk recognises their family or friends." Hisashi sighed, "But it's worth a shot, what other heroes are you thinking of approaching."

"Serizawa agreed to go through the hero public safety commission, we do not want heroes thinking its villain activity." Coffee in hand Inko took a seat at the small kitchen table, rubbing her thumb along with the cups handle as she thought. "There is one hero besides you that will prove vital, not just because they were the one to stop Zilla but Izumi idolised them above all else."

"If nothing else he'd agree as it'd be helping an innocent." Hisashi agreed as he knew exactly who Inko meant, "I promise I'll be there in two days Inko."

"If you have any trouble with Foster agreeing then get Serizawa involved." Inko smiled at the determination in her husband's voice. "I love you."

"Love you too hun." With his final words said Hisashi hung up.

With a sigh, Inko took a sip from her coffee as she began dialling the number of office for liaison work between Monarch and the hero public safety commission, she knew it would be hard to convince the symbol of peace to help as if anyone would want to help save a lost child it would be him.

It would be All-Might.

**Authors note: Well I got chapter two out faster than I expected, but I am happy with it.**

**I have an idea for what heroes I want to end up aiding in what is to come but Beside All-Might and Hisashi feel free to comment your ideas on which pro hero or heroes should be on hand in case things hit the fan.**


	3. Chapter three - Unforeseen Complications

Leaving the humid Yunnan jungle in China for Musutafu Japan was something Doctor Emma Russell was both grateful and annoyed about, she had spent the past several years studying the Kaiju quirked woman who had taken to hibernating within the ruins of an ancient temple. Such behaviour was not uncommon for those with Kaiju quirks, it was not yet understood why those with a Kaiju quirk would seek to hibernate. This woman had been the bedrock for the last several years of study and research by Emma and her team so that with the results from the various in-depth scans they had managed to achieve. It was through these scans they had been able to nearly perfect the Orca device and hopefully utilise it to give those with Kaiju quirks back some of their minds.

They had been reading everything to run the Orca's first field test when Serizawa had called, it was a call Emma had been expecting at some point but not on the day that they were going to test the Orca. If Emma was a woman of faith and not science she would have put his call down to divine intervention, but she was not, and it was thanks to the information Serizawa had shared and the orders he had given that lead to Emma packing up all of her equipment and daughter for the three hour flight to Musufatu Japan.

She understood why Serizawa had made it clear testing the Orca on a Kaiju quirked who was not hibernating was a variable they could handle easier, while a hibernating Kaiju quirked would need to be woken first then subjected to the Orca it was more likely that being disturbed would send them into a rage. It was something Monarch did not want, so instead the Orca's test would be carried out on a Kaiju quirked who was not in hibernation.

A young girl she had met once before, the daughter of a who had long since become a close friend, the first true test of the Orca would be carried out on Izumi Midoriya in hopes of bringing the girl back to her senses. It was an ambitious plan if nothing else, one Emma knew she would have done herself in a heartbeat if her daughter or, if he was still alive, son found themselves in the same situation.

While it had been annoying to pack up and being the relocation to Musufau there was a single saving grace, and that was her daughter Maddison. The girl's raw excitement about heading to a city filled with heroes had been infectious, while she had shown a keen interest in the scientific field and a mind to match such a life was not what the young girl wanted. It was clear to Emma that all her daughter really wanted was the life of a normal pre-teen girl, with this relocation to Musutafu her daughter would finally get that chance to just be a normal child. Something Emma was not going to let slip away, even if it would only be for the briefest of moments.

Slowly the Monarch osprey touched down on the rooftop of a single highrise building that on the outside simply blended in with the rest of the city skyline, yet inside, however, it was a different story this highrise was Monarchs centre for operation control within the Pacific region, this freed up the headquarters in Tokyo to deal with coordinating worldwide operations.

As the ramp lowered to reveal the overcast sky that had been a persistent part of Musutafu's skyline, standing on the landing platform waiting for her was Serizawa his face etched with the typical stoic visage he was known for. Once the ramp had fully lowered Emma began making her way down towards him, the Orca device clutched firmly in her right hand while she guided Maddison with her left. Slowly as she approached Serizawa's expression began to soften into a friendly smile, one Emma had seen the first time she and her ex-husband had first revealed the Orca devices prototype to him.

"Doctor Serizawa." Emma smiled as she walked up to him, it was a surprise that he was waiting for her personally, normally a small security team would have been waiting to escort her to whatever conference room he had commandeered, if Emma had to guess it was likely because she was a day later then the two day window she had been given to pack up and arrive. "I apologise for the delay, it took longer than expected to remove the Orca from outpost sixty-ones systems." Not a complete lie, but the entire truth as Emma did not want to admit they had spent an entire day trying to find Maddison only to discover she had snuck past the containment barriers of the Kaiju quirked woman for no other reason than 'she needed to see her up close.' Would likely not be well received.

"It is of no concern Emma," Serizawa reassured as he turned to stride towards the waiting elevator at the far end of the roof-top landing platform. "We have had some complications ourselves."

"What kind of complications?" Emma asked while it was normal for complications to arise during an operation involving the containment of a Kaiju quirked, ranging from lack of information and underestimating the strength of the Kaiju quirk, complications beforehand were unheard of.

"With how close we are to a heavily populated area I deemed it necessary to coordinate with the local hero public safety commission so we would not have another repeat of the 'Zilla Incident'." He paused briefly stepping aside to allow Emma and Maddison onto the elevator first, "They are insistent on assigning the number two slot pro hero to provide their assistance on this operation, Inko and Hisashi are less than pleased to have the number two as part of the hero team we shall be working with."

"But surely the higher ranked heroes we have the easier things will be should it turn into another 'Zilla'?" Emma offered, being new to Japan and having a lack of interest in the world of heroes she was mildly ignorant of the reputation held by Japan's second best hero.

"He is more likely to just go in guns blazing than to follow any plan put forth." Serizawa sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Inko is of the belief he will just try to knock Izumi out which will likely just cause the 'Zilla Incident' we want to avoid."

A silence fell over the elevator as it slowly descended several levels, it was a comfortable silence of understanding for the gravity of the coming situation. Serizawa turned to face Emma as the elevator came to a stop, "There is an office set aside for you to use for any preparations you need on the Orca, the planning is taking place in the meeting room found on this floor." He paused to look over at Maddison a soft smile forming on his lips, "I would suggest heading to the cafeteria for something to eat, I shall inform you have what is said in the briefing." With a final smile and nod to Emma and Maddison Serizawa walked away after gently shutting the door making his way towards the briefing room, it was his hope that everything would go smoothly.

Entering the large meeting room Serizawa saw it full of only Inko and the small technical team assembled to help monitor the Orca, Hisashi and the ten heroes agreed upon being assigned by the hero public safety commission, but the only other hero Monarch kept on staff besides Hisashi, Godzillo a hero Monarch had brought into their service the moment he had graduated as his quirk held similar base abilities to those commonly held by all Kaiju quirks. He had been a cornerstone of their efforts to understand Kaiju quirks, find ways to minimise the damage those with them could do and bring those affected back some semblance of normality.

"Doctor Russel will not be joining us," Serizawa spoke as he took his seat, lifting a hand to adjust his glasses, "I shall fill her in on what is discussed here."

-Line Break-

Inko nodded in response turning to look over the assembled heroes and Monarch personnel, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. It was close, getting her daughter back was only a stone throw away she was now at one of the final hurdles. Looking between the assembled heroes eight of the ten heroes present besides Hisashi and Godzillo were ones she knew her daughter would have been overjoyed to meet. Inko thought back to the times she would just sit in her daughter's room staring around at all the All-Might memorabilia, she had been lost during those early days and just wanted, no needed, to feel closer to her Izumi in any way she could. It was during her time ghosting around Izumi's room she had finally looked into the hero journals her daughter kept, she could see her daughters intelligence and analytical skills clearly across every page. Inko could just picture her daughter excitedly scribbling away in any one of those journals, it would always flood her with joy and sorrow in equal measures.

Yet out the other two heroes in the room only would of them had the capacity to make things worse, Enji Todorki Japan's number two pro hero more known by his hero name Endeavor. Inko narrowed her eyes as she looked at the man, he was the farthest thing from a hero, how he obtained the rank of number two Inko had no idea. From what she had seen in her daughter's journals about him gave her a interesting insight to how Izumi percieved Endeavor, while every other hero detailed in the journals had their strengths, weakness and how they could cover those weaknesses with support gear or their strengths, Endeavors pages detailed his strengths and how to bring him down along with a scarily in-depth psychiatric profile on the man and how best to exploit it. The level of detail was scary but it was eye-opening for Inko, it showed her a deeper side to her daughter and her hero worship, it showed Inko her daughter didn't mindlessly idolize heroes but truly believed in what they stood for.

She still did not know why the hero public safety commission had insisted Endeavor be apart of the hero response team, but it was the single caveat Monarch had to concede to if they wanted to be able to go ahead with deploying the Orca so close to a city.

But one of the heroes int he room made up for Endeavor being present, one of the trio of heroes who had last seen her daughter, Yu Takeyama or as she was better known Mt Lady, this woman had gotten in contact with Monarch in the days leading up to this meeting wanting to help. Inko was impressed by the blonde woman's drive and want to fix a mistake in how she had handled the situation with her Izumi four years previously, it was respectable and with her quirk, Yu would be beneficial should Izumi react violently to the Orca.

"You are all likely wondering why Monarch requested the aid of heroes in one of our research operations." Inko stood up and pulled a remote from her pocket to turn on the projector to reveal to the assembled heroes information on the Kaiju class quirk. "You are all likely aware of the four publicly known quirk types, but our upcoming operation will be focusing on a fifth type that since its first emergence world governments and the Monarch organisation have kept hidden as to protect those with such a quirk. You will all find in front of you an information packet about the fifth quirk type Monarch has named the Kaiju class." She paused to gesture at the brown folders sitting in front of every hero, before turning to look at the projection again and clicking the slide along to reveal poor quality underwater photographs of Izumi. "It will contain the basic information on the Kaiju quirked we will be dealing with. Our goal will be to help the Kaiju quirked girl shown on screen and mentioned in your information packs."

"Why would you need ten heroes just to help one person with a troublesome quirk?" Shota Aizawa, otherwise known as the Erasure Hero Eraser Head, with a cynical expression on his face trying to figure out why they would need ten heroes.

"It is not to help Monarch in what we are attempting to accomplish." Inko turned to face the dark-haired perpetually tired hero, "You are here in case what we are going to do does not go according to plan." For the briefest moment, Inko shot a glare towards Endeavor, a glare that did not go unnoticed by the more observant heroes in the room, it had lead to Shota, Ryuko Tatsuma and Kogu Sakamata to glance towards the number two hero wondering what he could possibly do to earn such hideen ire. "That does not mean you are to decide when that is, it is the reason we request for the Wild, Wild Pussycats to be present here, between Mandalay and Ragdoll their quirks will be able to both assess the state of the Kaiju quirked and really the message to the rest of if you are needed to intercept and subdue her."

"If we are going to be required to subdue this girl, are any unique things about her quirk we should aware of?" It was the number eleven pro hero Gang Orca that had voiced the question on most of the heroes minds.

"And does this girl have a name." The stop three pro hero Hawks asked, finding it odd they were just referring to this girl

"Her name is Izumi, we shall keep her first name private so to protect her family " Serizawa answered, he understood why Hawks asked so he could remove the clinical nature of what they were discussing.

With the name revealed Inko to explain what the Monarch team would be doing before moving onto giving each of the heroes a rundown of why they had been requested, yet one hero was no longer paying full attention to what was being said. The Symbol of peace, All-Might, felt his mind wander back to two events from four years ago. Toshinori's mind drifted back to the young wide-eyed green haired girl who had asked him if without a quirk if she could be a hero, he had thought his words had let her down gently but they had not and it was not until after she had saved another victim from the sludge villain that he realised how broken she had looked when he had said no. He had wanted to find the young girl after the second time he had captured the sludge villain to apologise and say she could be a hero, she had the drive and the desire even without a quirk and having so many tell her she could not.

Yet he had not found her she had simply vanished, the perfect successor and she had slipped away. At the time Toshinori had contacted Naomasa a couple of days after the fact to see if he could help locate the girl, he had ended up waiting those few days as her name had slipped his mind, it was during that call he had been told the girl had simply vanished and that no missing persons case had been opened but a report merely filed. This had shocked Toshinori to his very core, what parents did not want their child found?

It had not been something he would have let rest, he was fully prepared to see justice done having jumped to the of terrible parenting until Naomasa had told him that while the girl Izumi was missing it had been filed as a 'dormant quirk' incident and the entire investigation would be handled by one of the many quirk research organisations. Finding out it was Monarch who would be handling the search, he knew it was not to bring Izumi home but instead to keep her from becoming a threat to anyone else. It had brought back memories of one of the toughest fights he had ever participated in while working in America.

Toshinori had his attention brought back tot he meeting as he heard his name being spoken by one of the two heroes Monarch kept on their payroll, he had worked alongside them both during the 'Zilla Incident' and had come to respect both of them for their dedication to not only keeping the citizens of the world safe but those affected by the Kaiju class of quirk.

"All-Might, you'll be with us and the team using the Orca to draw Izumi in," Hisashi spoke giving the number one pro hero a serious look, "From what information we have gathered about Izumi before her quirks activation she idolised you, seeing you there and plainly visible could prove crucial to what we hope to do. Should she respond negatively and turn violent you are the best hero to combat the titanic strength her quirk has given her."

Putting on his signature smile Toshinori looked to Hisashi and gave him a single nod, "**Of course, It would be nothing short of a pleasure to help bring a young ladies mind back to her!**" While outwardly he displayed the bravado he had become known for, deep inside All-Might felt that his presence could do more harm than good, considering what he had last said to the girl."**I have nothing but the utmost faith we shall bring Izumi back to her senses.**"

"Then in two days at ten in the morning, we shall commence with what we have planned," Inko spoke as she stood, handing the projector remote to Hisashi, "We shall be using Dagobah beach as it is the last recorded location Izumi was sighted at, I'll leave the planning to for the possibility of needing to subdue her to those better suited."

With a single nod, Inko made her way towards the door watching as her husband stood alongside Godzillo to begin planning their contingency plan. As she left the meeting room, followed closely by Serizawa she cast her gaze across the assembled heroes and with the definite exception of Endeavor and possibly Mt Lady, Inko hoped seeing so many heroes she idolised would give her daughters mind the drive needed to come back. These eight heroes ranging from her two favourites in All-Might and Easer Head to Gang Orca, Hawks and Ryukyu all heroes within the top ten and the three members of her daughters favourite rescue team Mandalay, Pixie Bob and Ragdoll it would work.

Inko knew she had two days to prepare, while she was not familiar with the Orca Device and programming it would be better left to doctor Russell, she did, however, know her daughter and would do what any mother would do when trying to coax their lost and frightened child back out into the open. She would bring the things her daughter had loved most. Her daughter's handwritten hero analysis journals, a new empty journal to hopefully detail with things she would be able to remember about her four years, in a way it would be a personal quirk analysis book one to help Izumi understand herself and the one thing Inko knew her daughter would struggle to ignore a large bowel of homemade katsudon.

If nothing else Inko had hoped the smell of her Izumi's favourite food would at least spark something in the girl's mind.


	4. Chapter four - Reunion at Dagobah Beach

The two days leading up to the operation had dragged for Inko and Hisashi, no matter how busy they had been with all the preparations needed to ensure nothing unexpected happened during the Orca's deployment. Ensuring that Dagobah beach and the surrounding few streets were completely closed off to the public and no citizens were inside any of the buildings had been a grueling task, yet having the heroes present had made it much more manageable as people seemed more willing to listen to someone dressed in bright vibrant colours than a short green haired woman in a smart dress suit and lab coat.

From one task to another Inko had found herself working alongside her husband when it came to dealing with the heroes and what they would need to make full use of their quirks, surprisingly it had only been Pixie Bob that had any real requirement and that had been a large quantity of soil. Hisashi had explained that it was so she could fully utilise her quirk Earth Flow should Izumi become a danger, to know that they had a hero present who could in theory produce a beast made from dirt that could possibly rival Izumi in size had sparked some debate between Serizawa, herself and Godzilla about why they had never thought to bring someone with such a versatile quirk into Monarchs employ to help deal with someone who had an active Kaiju quirk.

Now however with all the preparations complete, Inko found herself standing under the canopy of the small pier on Dagobah beach helping connect the various speaker systems to the Orca device to boost the range of the sonar pulses it would be emitting. Inko knew her daughter was nearby, you could call it a mothers intuition but she could feel her baby was close. Plugging the final set of cabals in Inko turned towards Emma who was hunched over the table the Orca had been set on both her and Serizawa looking between the Orca and the series of laptops set up and connected to the Orca, it had been done so that while the Orca would be performing its intended function they could capture and analyse the neurological data from how its sonar waves resonated with Izumi.

"I think we are just about ready to begin," Emma announced as she made a final few adjustments to the Orca, her hands resting on the controls as she turned to look towards Hisashi who was standing with Mandalay, Ragdoll and All-Might at the back of the canopied pier. She turned to look towards Inko who was now standing at the very edge of the pier an All-Might themed bento box clutched between her hands, probably handed to her by Hisashi, her gaze was focused out towards the oddly calm ocean.

"Our back-up is hidden around the beach," Hisashi spoke a slight chuckle in his voice, "Those piles of sorted junk actually have a use."

"Now is the time doctor," Serizawa spoke up, turning his gaze towards the water, he had spent most of his life studying ways to help the Kaiju quirked it was a mystery to him that such a powerful quirk could truly change someone. While quirks did often alter someone mental state such as his own quirk had left him stoic by its very nature of fully understanding another's quirk from a single glance, it had led him to earn deep respect for those who had unfavourable quirks yet would still strive to follow their dreams, none more so them Izumi Midoriya a girl who had from what he had seen one of the strongest Kaiju quirks he had seen, and yet her mind was still there, not fully gone like every other Kaiju quirked. Serizawa glanced over at Emma watching as she pressed the activation button on the Orca, the rhythmic sound waves began to filter out across the calm water calling to Izumi to draw her in.

\- LINE BREAK -

The Alpha snorted as she scanned the oceans floor, searching for large detritus that littered her territory, it had been one of her habits since she had awoken forty-nine lunar cycles ago she would make what was hers clean. Alpha found the quite of the deep waters soothing it gave her time to think, to question what she was something she could not remember but she knew the memory was there the small voice in her head told her she was more than just a monster, not that she knew what the voice meant by monster, it was difficult to understand at times and often told her to do things she could not understand.

Why should she save the small things that upset nature with their ways, it went against the natural order that gave rise to her and the other titans. But the voice argued against this, told her that she shouldn't ignore those in need of saving, that she had the power to help those who needed it. 'Being a hero' the voice had called it, something she didn't understand but it felt right and she liked the feeling that came when she saved the small things, so she had kept a vigil for small things in danger within the waters of her territory.

Yet it was never just enough to save the small things something else nagged at the back of Alpha's mind, they only surfaced whenever she saw her own face, images of a green haired small thing smiling at her and noises she didn't understand coming from the green haired small thing. These images gave her a longing empty feeling in her chest at, Alpha didn't like the feeling these images caused, it led her to question the voice in the back of her head.

Alpha had learnt the voice did not know much more about the green haired small thing either, it was irksome the voice knew more about what the Alpha had been before yet it could not remember who the green haired small thing had been beyond someone they admired more than anything. The voice had suggested they look around where The Alpha had first appeared, the place the small things dumped their detritus. A sound idea to Alpha and not the first good idea the voice had offered, this was the one that had got Alpha to wonder about the voice and what it truly was.

When Alpha had asked what the voice was it hadn't been able to answer only offering a name it could recall being called, a name the Alpha didn't like she couldn't put her finger on why but when the voice had said that it had been called by that name anger swelled and flashes of a blonde small thing flashed in her mind a small thing that delighted in causing pain of abusing the gift nature had bestowed them for their own gratification. Alpha hated this small thing for its attitude, it didn't matter if the voice believed the blonde small thing could be better, could become the best at what they wanted the Alpha had decided that the blond small thing didn't deserve another chance to hurt.

This had been the Alpha's mental process for a while now, she would ask the voice questions about what they had been in an attempt to understand not only herself but the emptiness she felt inside. It was during the talks she had reached a compromise with the voice, while the Alpha controlled what they did and how they acted she, the voice would keep her from slipping into becoming a beast, a mindless animal that only cared for itself.

Yet now something had changed, both Alpha and the voice could hear something echoing in from the surface, the sound was familiar almost soothing in its nature to the turmoil that existed within her mind. It called to her, the soothing melody wanted Alpha to come to the surface Alpha found herself wanting to follow the melody to find its source, even the voice wanted to find where it was coming from.

With the grace born from spending so long within the water, Alpha swam towards the surface of the ocean, slowly she began to raise her head above the waves scanning from left to right searching for the source of the melody before turning her gaze towards the beach she had first awoken on. There that was where the melody was coming from, something on the beach was calling to her.

Alpha began to move towards the beach slowly rising from the water to her full height, as to better scan for the source of the melody. She thought back to the strange tall long haired and purple horned one she had seen, was the purple horned thing a small titan? Was this melody her calling, Alpha could not be sure as something about the purple honoured thing had annoyed her she could not figure out why and neither could the voice so she had simply let it slip. Now thou, if it turned out the purple horned thing was a smaller titan calling out to her the annoying feeling made more sense if there was another titan in her territory something she could not let slide.

As she drew closer to shoreline Alpha noticed the purple horned thing was not there but instead the melody was coming from the small wooden structure that extended out from the beach into the waters, a pier the voice had called it, she narrowed her eyes at were the sound was coming from, was something trying to trick her? If it was than Alpha would not let such an action go without punishment.

Placing a hand atop the roof of the pier she bent down to get a look at the culprit of the melody only to come face to face with the green haired small thing that she had seen in her mind, as she stared down her expression softened as the feeling of longing began to ebb away. She felt comfort as she stared into the eyes of the small green haired thing, eyes that were as green as her own, eyes she could see were full of such joy and love at seeing her.

As green eyes stared down into a small matching pair of green eyes Alpha heard the voice utter a single word, a word that felt right for the small green haired thing, 'mom', Alpha did not know why the word felt right as a moniker for the green haired small thing but it did. Staring down at 'mom' Alpha watched as she began to speak words Alpha could not understand but she could feel the meaning behind them from the expression on 'mom's' face.

Alpha watched as with watery eyes and the brightest smile she could imagine, one so bright and filled with love that it could fill even the blackest and coldest of hearts with a content warmth, 'mom' walked toward her coming to a stop at the very edge of the pier holding out towards her a small box decorated with the designs of a smiling blonde thing. Alpha brought her head down to get a closer look at what was being offered towards her the familiarity the box held was not lost on either her or the voice, both of them knew what this was, a bento something used to hold food.

As 'mom' spoke Alpha heard the melody change, no longer was it calling out to her but instead, it was now soothing across her mind reaching deep into her thoughts trying to bring something up, something she had long since forgotten. Hazy memories neither she nor the voice could figure out began to unravel themselves and become known again. The first thing that both she and the voice began to recall was a name, their name, it was who they had been before splitting into the Alpha and what the voice called itself 'Deku'.

With a weak smile and watery eyes they recalled their name, they were Izumi Midoriya, as the name came back so many other memories began to make sense. First was that this woman before her, a woman who had never told her that the dream she held was worthless or something to give up on, a woman who had instead apologised for not giving Izumi a quirk. A single tear rolled down her face as both the voices of Alpha and Deku in her head spoke the same word confirming that this was her mother.

Izumi kept staring as her mother spoke, still the words were lost on her but not the gestures, her mother was motioning towards the bento box. Her attention grabbed by the bento Izumi watched as the lid was slowly removed giving rise to a powerful aroma that Izumi had not smelt in four years, the smell began to mingle with the soothing melody awakening more memories, this was something she had savoured eating whenever it had been made for her a dish Izumi loved above others and something always made with love. Katsudon it was a bento of her mothers homemade Katsudon, a dish that now its smell had brought back the memory of the affection it was always prepared with had Izumi wanting nothing more than for the first time in four years to share a meal with her mother.

Yet there was one obstacle in her way, the voices realised that their body was too big, the titanic size they held would restrict them from doing much else then what they had done for the last four years. There had to be a way to return to her previous size or as close she could manage, something related to what had made her achieve this titanic form, as she looked down at her mother the soft melody continued to filter across her mind and as it did so both the voice of the Alpha and Deku began to quiet and return to a singular voice. A singular voice that was her guiding motivation, driven by an unshakable will to be a hero to those who needed it and right now this new voice was urging Izumi to be the hero her mother wanted and the only way to be that hero was to be small enough to hug her mother.

A deep shuddering breath like a growl came from her mouth as she closed her eyes turning deeper inwards searching for a way to shrink, Izumi delved deep into her own mind memories of analysing quirks and the quirk factor slowly surfaced as she dug at her slowly reawakening mind, if offered her hints on what she needed to do in order to shrink.

Slowly Izumi began to picture herself standing on the pier next to her mother, she held this image at the forefront of her mind willing it to happen, willing her body to resize itself to become small enough to stand with her mother and give the woman who deep down she knew would never have given up on her a long overdue hug. Her muscles began to loosen and tighten at random as she focused on the image of shrinking, Izumi felt her insides twist and contort it was discomforting yet Izumi could feel with each twist and contort she was shrinking, returning down to a size she could give her mother the long overdue hug, a hug that would make up for the last four years of lost hugs.

Izumi opened her eyes and looked down towards her mother, it looked as if the woman was growing, her size increasing yet this was wrong her mother wasn't growing Izumi was in fact shrinking. Her heart leapt with joy as she realised she had by simply willing herself to shrink figured out how to become normal size again. She could see the look of unconditional love and pride spread across her mother's face at what she was doing, it filled Izumi with determination to not fail, to become normal or as close to normal as she could manage.

Taking the chance Izumi reached a hand out towards her mother, she wanted to feel the warm and loving embrace of her mother again even if their size. Suddenly a searing heat erupted up her hand as a blinding light flashed into existence causing Izumi to real backwards, she did not have time to focus on her own pain as she heard her mother scream. Her eyes wide in concern Izumi forgot about her own discomfort and brought her head down low to stare at where her mother had been standing, the sight that greeted Izumi made her blood boil with rage.

Were Inko had once stood with a proud love filled smile on her face standing tall and proud as she watched her daughter return to her, was now a woman struggling to breathe as angry red burn marks were etched across her flesh with flames licking at the tattered remains of her clothing. The sight broke the calm that had settled on Izumi, a burning rage roared to life at the sight before her, how dare someone hurt her mother. She could feel the rage of the Alpha burning within her, she would find who had done this and return the favour. With no effort, she grabbed the roof of the pier and with no effort wrenched the wooden structure apart, with those underneath the wooden roof exposed Izumi angrily snarled hurling her gaze from person to person, some of them she recognized but others she did not. Bringing her head down low Izumi let out a deeper growl her gaze continuing to flick between the seven people standing there, looking for any sign of one of them being the culprit that hurt her mother.

As she scanned the seven people, some she recognised while others she did not Izumi felt a third voice speaking in her mind, a voice she could not understand but assumed it was trying to calm her down. Narrowing her eyes Izumi glance around finding a brown-haired woman dressed like a cat-girl staring at her intently, snorting in anger Izumi Rose back to her full height, she had figured out that this woman was trying to speak to her but as going to ignore it in favour of finding out who had tried to hurt her and in the process injured her mother.

Izumi did not have to wait long as a song burst of flame slammed into the right side of her head, with a snarl of rage Izumi turned her gaze towards the right, only to spot a man with flames flickering across his body staring towards her with a raised fist, a contemptuous scowl on his face. Surrounding him were several others, Heroes from what Izumi could remember but this man was no hero he was a blight, something wrong with the natural order and he was going to feel her full wrath.

Sucking in a deep breath Izumi threw her head back towards the dark storm cloud filled sky, allowing her rage to overtake her Izumi snarled a final time before opening her mouth to deliver something that shook the very heavens and clouds above. She roared the very roar of a titan, its vibrations shattering the nearby windows and shaking the very ground on which everyone stood. Slowly as the roar died out she brought her gaze down towards the flame-covered man again, with nothing but pure hatred flooding her veins Izumi roared a second time and charged forward, a hand curled into a fist ready to strike down and show this whelp the power of a Kaiju quirked.


	5. Chapter five - Always do the sidequests

Tomura hated mandatory stealth missions, sneaking about and observing heroes bored him and his current perch with Kurogiri atop a block of flats overlooking the junkyard beach. He'd rather be recruiting new party members to help him achieve the highest score possible and kill the final end boss, All-Might.

His boredom slowly began to morph into frustration at the sight of the heroes hiding around the junkyard beach, those heroes were nothing but optional bosses really extra EXP to help him and his eventual party level up enough to kill All-Might. Tomura's frustration was further increased by the sight of All-Might being present, it was such a tease for the final boss to be present on an optional side quest like this yet there he was just standing there waiting for something. Tomura could not figure out why he was here, from what Sensei had told him when he had requested both he and Kurogiri spy on what was happening, it was a Monarch operation involving quirk research.

That was something else Tomura could not understand what was Sensei's obsession with Monarch and the quirks they researched, Tomura knew that if we wanted Sensei could simply take any quirk he desired from anyone. With a growl of irritation, Tomura began scratching at the skin of his neck watching as the scientists activated some odd device that began emitting a strange noise towards the sea.

"This isn't giving us any useful information," Tomura dismissively said, his patience for continuing to observe what was going on having reached its end. "Let's get out of here Kurogiri."

"I believe Sensei wanted you to stay until the end." Kurogiri calmly explained, only to receive an irritated grunt in response, like his younger charge Kurogiri had no idea what Sensei wanted them to witness or what information he wanted to be gathered about this Monarch operation. He had alluded to Kurogiri that it would likely be something Tomura would want to see, the man had not been wrong about such things in the past so Kurogiri would make sure Tomura would remain until the end of whatever was going on. Unless things became a threat to both their lives, then he would warp them both to safety and deal with the fall out likely to be generated from doing so.

They were not kept waiting long, His eyes widening on a mixture of shock and glee at something so powerful emerging from the ocean only to make its way towards All-Might and the others on the pier, Tomura had never seen such a creature of pure power a woman that simply oozed strength and indifference, a titan among mortals. He was awestruck, was this a hidden bonus character one that would only appear if certain conditions were met, right now that didn't matter when compared to what possibilities this bonus character represented.

Tomura was hopeful such a force of nature was recruitable, if he could bring her onto his side then it would make the final boss battle so much easier for him. But how to go about recruiting such a destructive character, Tomura began to feverishly scratch at his neck as he watched what was happening. Raising a pair of binoculars Tomura watched as a green-haired woman stepped forward and held something up towards the titan, as he watched he moved between staring at the woman and titan wondering what was going on. His question was answered as he watched the Titan begin to shrink, her face losing its scowl as she stared at the woman.

Was there a connection between the woman and this titan, Tomura assumed there could be, perhaps this was how he could recruit the Titan to join his party if he had the green-haired woman then it would be so much easier to recruit the titan. Yes, he'd have to get his hands on the woman that was the takeaway from this mission, a plan to recruit someone that looked like they had the sheer force to destroy anything in their path.

His plan seemed viable right up to the point a jet of fire bathed both the green-haired woman and the titan's outstretched hand, whipping his gaze to where the fire had originated from Tomura left out a frustrated growl at who he saw. Endeavor the number two Pro hero, a hero who was just simply an optional side boss and not even one who would offer more than a few experience points when killed.

"Kurogiri," Tomura turned to look towards his taller companion, gently scratching the flaky skin of his neck, "We should let Sensei about this, he will be very interested in this."

"I believe that would be wise." With a nod, Kurogiri let the whisps of his purple smoke drift away to form a swirling black circular portal, once formed Kurogiri stepped through the portal keeping it open on the other side so Tomura could follow.

Before stepping through the portal Tomura glanced back towards the titan of a woman on the beach, watching as she slammed one fist into the face of Ryukyu forcing the dragon hero into a heap on the beach while with her other fist she was gripping Mt Lady by the throat having lifted her clean off the ground. He smiled as he stepped through the portal, this side quest hadn't been as pointless as he had first thought it had shown him an easter egg of a possible party member. One he would make sure he would recruit by any means necessary.

-LINE BREAK-

Enji let out a groan as he pulled himself up from the crater he currently found himself lying in, having a fist the size of a freight train and the kinetic energy to match was not a pleasant experience, it had taken him by surprise and the sheer brutality and speed Izumi had moved for someone of her size. He left a growl to escape his lips as he stood back to his full height looking back out towards the girl watching as she hurled the choked into unconsciousness form of Mt Lady into one of the towering two beasts Pixie Bob had generated reducing it back into the sand.

Rolling his shoulders Enji began to will his Quirk to spark back into activity, to return the rich red and orange flames across his body only to find his Quirk was not responding. He ground his teeth in rage knowing exactly why it wasn't working, he knew that Eraserhead was cancelling his powers. "You should be using your quirk on the real threat." He bit out glancing to the side Seeing Eraser staring intently at him.

"I am keeping you from making the situation worse." Shota bit back, ignoring the explosive shock wave from both Godizllo's atomic breath and Hisashi's fire breath slamming into Izumi's armoured side forcing the titanic girl backwards as Gang Orca attempted to keep disorientated with hypersonic waves drawing her attention away from Pixie Bob as she was attempting to create more large scale sand golems.

"That monster is wiping the floor with everyone!" Enji snapped back gesturing out watching as Izumi brought her tail down towards Gang Orca, Godzillo and Hisashi causing three of them to dive out of the way only narrowly avoiding the crushing blow. "I'll bring her down once you stop suppressing my quirk!"

"No." Shota sighed, keeping his gaze firmly on Enji, "You will likely at best be crippled and at worst dead." Shota felt his left eye twitch in a need to blink, and the second he did Enji would charge in without a second thought, seeing only the glory bringing Izumi down would bring.

Before Enji could respond an Earth-shaking roar caught both of their attentions, blinking at the unexpected noise Shota turned to see Izumi glaring hatefully down at where both he and Enji stood ignoring the flyby slices on the back of her head from Hawks. Shota narrowed his eyes as he looked up at Izumi, noting that while she still dwarfed even Mt Lady she had remained at the reduced height from the brief moment everything had been running smoothly. His eyes widen at the realisation of what this meant, Izumi was not needlessly lashing out, she was acting intelligently and that made her all the more dangerous.

It only took that single brief moment for his gaze to fall from Enji to return the number two Pro-Heroes quirk to him, without a single moment of hesitation Enji reignited himself and began hurling out blasts of fire. Shota was forced to take several large steps backwards due to the heat radiating from Enji's fire blasts if had to guess Enji was putting out enough heat that it caught to close a normal person would be boiled from the inside. Turning his gaze back to Enji Shota went to activate his quirk again to stop the number two Pro-Hero before he inevitably missed Izumi and hit either another hero or a second Monarch scientist yet before he could stop Enji a slowly build whine started to fill the air, followed by a metallic taste filling the air.

At first, Shota thought he had bitten the inside of his mouth somehow and was tasting his own blood, this idea was quickly disproved when he heard Mandalay's voice inside his mind. _Shota if your quirk works on Izumi you need to stop her now!_ Turning his gaze from Enji back to the titanic girl Shota watched as the scales that ran from the tip of her tail and up her back began to pulse a vibrant blue colour almost as if they were charging up. His eyes widened in shock as he realised that was exactly what was happening, this had not been something Monarch had told them she could do or even had theorised she was capable of.

While his quirk did not have a set range, only relying on if he could make out the target in question, Shota sprinted forward to get closer to Izumi unfurling his capture weapon from around his neck as if his quirk did fail to stop whatever Izumi was charging up he could divert her attention from Enji. As it was clear whatever she was charging up would be fatal should it hit the man, and while he might not be the best example of what a Pro hero should be, if he was killed then Izumi regardless of circumstance would be marked as a high threat villain.

It was something none of the heroes presents wanted to happen, with the likely exception of Endeavor.

-LINE BREAK-

Izumi glared hatefully towards the fire making a small thing, ignoring the winged man darting about her head knowing he was nothing but a distraction an attempt to divert her attention from the man that had lit the uncontrollable fire that was her rage. Like the tiny titan and the fire-breather, she would ignore their efforts to distract her from satisfying her boiling rage. When purple horn, the scaled one and the two fake creations had stopped her from crushing the fire maker Izumi had lashed out at them as threats letting them feel the power of the Alpha.

Continuing to glare down at the flame maker Izumi felt her rage bubble with an uncontrolled intensity, a boiling rage inferno from the very depths of her core that was steadily rising to the surface. The Alpha within her knew what this feeling was and how to harness it, slowly Izumi let the energy begin to flow through her body flowing from the tip of her tail downwards. As she felt it flow her fins began to resonate with the boiling energy calming the heat into a gentle softness that remained, the more energy she let flow into one fin after another as it climbed along her back a slow whine began to fill the air.

Izumi knew what this whine was, it was the hum of contained energy looking to be released in the only way her body could perform such an action. Fixing her glare on the small fire maker as he hurled another jet of flame that slashed across her face, the heat from the fire doing little more than increasing her ire for the vile fire maker, she would show him what destructive power was. With building pressure Izumi angled her head down towards the fire maker, ignoring the unwelcome outsider voice in her head as it spoke words she could not make out but the tone was clear, the unwelcome voice was pleading with her to stop.

She would not listen to the new voice, it wanted her to let the small fire maker go unpunished for his transgressions to let him walk away from stoking the depths of her rage. No, she would not let such actions go, Izumi focused her gaze more on the small fire maker ignoring the fire-breather, tiny titan, winger thing and the outside voice she felt a name for the fire maker rise to the surface. _Endeavour_ the name filled her with disgust, as it brought memories to the surface, memories of books filled with something she had done.

This one memory opened something inside her mind that had laid locked behind instinct for four long years, flowing across her synapse like a river knowledge of quirks, of heroes their strengths and weaknesses took root once more. As the knowledge freely returned to Izumi she continued to allow the energy within her to build up, her eyes sparkling with the cold intellect of one who had spent years studying the quirks of heroes. Someone who knew their weaknesses and strengths and the best course to break them.

Yet none more so than the one who had hurt 'mom' a hero undeserving of the moniker, one she would break without a shred of mercy and cast aside like the ideals he as a hero should have upheld. Slamming a foot forward and digging her feet into the soft sand and concrete of the road beneath her, Izumi locked eyes with Endeavor as the hum of energy built to a near deafening pitch. Hatred and fury stared into eyes that held malicious for those stronger and those weaker, nothing else mattered to Izumi as the other heroes present bled away along with the surrounding scenery, Endeavor filling her entire vision.

A snarl escaped her lips as blue flame liked out of the small opening, the energy within seeking escape. Something Izumi was willing to grant, thrusting her head forward Izumi opened her mouth to unleash the energy that had built up deep within. A blue and white stream of vaporised plasma erupted forth from her mouth superheating the air before her as it shot towards Endevor, if he thought his fire was hot then Izumi would prove him wrong.

"**TEXAS SMASH!"** before the superheated plasma of her atomic breath could reach its intended target a familiar voice echoed above the roar of the air as it was vaporised. A voice that was familiar to her, a voice that four years ago had told her she couldn't be a hero.

As the voice of All-Might rang out across Dagobah beach he flew from between two of the overlooking high-rise buildings, his fist connecting with the end of Izumi's atomic breath. As the two titanic forces clashed the power behind All-Might's fist shattered her atomic breath dispersing its energy into the atmosphere with a resounding boom, shattering the overcast cloud allowing the clear blue skies and sun to beat down onto the beach.

"**YOUNG MIDORIYA, YOU HAVE SUFFERED A GRAVE INJUSTICE THAT HAS ONLY JUST BEEN BROUGHT TO LIGHT!" **All-Might began to passionately speak his voice keeping Izumi's attention, distrust clear in her eyes as she remembered his last words to her. "**I MYSELF AM GUILTY OF PARTICIPATING IN SUCH INJUSTICE NO MATTER MY INTENTIONS!"**

His words drew several stunned looks from almost every hero present, the idea of the number one Pro-hero could have been part oy whatever had happened to Izumi during her childhood. "**I WAS WRONG!" **His statement took everyone, even Izumi by surprise her eyes widening in shock at his words. Slowly Izumi bent down bringing herself closer to All-Might's eye level.

"**I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD NOT BE A HERO WITHOUT A QUIRK!"** He briefly paused watching as her eyes narrowed again, "**BUT I WAS WRONG! WITH YOUR QUIRK AND THE CHANGES IT HAS FORCED ON YOU. YOU HAVE PROVEN THAT YOUR DESIRE AND NEED TO PROTECT OTHERS NEVER LEFT YOU!'**

All-Might slammed a fist into his open hand a bright smile on his face as he looked up into Izumi's eyes watching as she was once again slowly reducing her size, he smiled at her continuing to hold her gaze. "**BUT RIGHT NOW YOUR MOTHER HAS BEEN HURT AND THE ONE RESPONSIBLE!"** He threw a glare over his shoulder At Endeavor as Eraserhead was currently pinning the number two hero to the ground with the help of the three Wild Wild Pussy Cat's present. "**WILL FEEL THE FULL MIGHT OF JUSTICE FOR THEIR ACTIONS! YOU HAVE DONE MORE THAN ANYONE COULD ASK OF ONE SO YOUNG AND PROVEN BEYOND ANY DOUBTS THAT YOU TRULY ARE A HERO!" **Slowly All-Might extended a hand out towards her, his eyes softening as comfort flooded into them. "**NOW BE THE HERO THAT YOUR MOTHER ALWAYS BELIEVED YOU COULD BE AND COMEBACK FOR HER."**

Now standing seven-foot-tall Izumi let out a single shuddery breath as she looked up into All-Might's eyes, a softness and worry in her eyes that had not been there. slowly she began to speak her voice soft and quiet.

"I want to see my mom."


	6. Reunited Fallout

In the proceeding months that had followed Izumi returning to her senses, the after-effects of what had taken place at Dagobah beach was plastered across every news outlet across Japan, this had been a tactical move pulled by Monarch after the Public Safety Commissions original verdict on Endeavors actions had yelled a less than satisfactory punishment. For some reason the PSC had seen it fit too only slap Endeavor with a ten million yen fine, this was something Monarch had taken poorly as the result of his actions had left one of their leading scientists hospitalised for three weeks, the first few days of her hospitalization in a critical condition.

When the news had broken to the Monarch board of directors as well has Hisashi Midoriya that this was the only punishment the PSC thought Endeavors actions warranted it had taken no small effort of Monarch's other on-staff heroes to hold Hisashi back from storming Endeavors agency with intent to repay the man for the injuries he had inflicted on his Inko and nearly ruining the first chance he had of bringing back his daughter. Likewise, the board and doctor Serizawa he been livid at not only the laughable punishment meted out but the PSC's reasoning behind it.

The PSC had tried arguing that any public announcement of Endeavor's actions and a more robust punishment would stir the criminal and villain elements within Japan, but mostly Musutafu City, into being far more active than they had been in years. Monarch had rebuffed this as a valid reason to enforce a much harder punishment and had instead allowed what had set their own legal team on the case with express order from Serizawa and the board to 'go for Endeavor's jugular'.

It did not take the Monarch legal team long to piece together a workable case to bring before the Supreme court, knowing public opinion would be what would make or break such a case against the number two ranked pro hero the Monarch lawyers ensured that on the date Endeavor was served his notice of the impending lawsuit they went public with why Monarch was taking legal action against him.

They could not have predicted the outcome of going public, while they had thought public opinion would have been roughly split about the legal action being taken against Endeavor it could not have been farther from the truth. While there had been some people who had vocally spoken out in support of Endeavor decrying the lawsuit being filed, a vast majority of people had voiced support that action was finally being taken against such a dangerous 'hero'. It was during what could actively be described as a media circus did it come to light about Endeavor's past and his treatment of his own family.

As the weeks dragged on in the build-up to the court case Endeavor's own legal team tried everything they could to discredit not only Monarch but the staff member they were proceeding with the lawsuit on behalf of. This tactic fell through on the first day in court when the Monarch lawyers presented video evidence from the initial mission brief as well as recordings from the operation in question, Endeavor's legal team's entire defence strategy fell apart they attempted to reach a plea bargain but Monarchs lawyers refused to entertain that option.

After the several week-long trial a verdict had finally been reached, one that saw justice truly served. Not only had Endeavor been stripped of his hero licence and barred from being able to reply for a heroes licence for a minimum of five years pending the result of a psychiatric evaluation, but he had also been twenty million yen in reparations to be paid to Inko Midoriya. The fall out from the lawsuit did not end with just Endeavor losing his heroes licence but his own agency had suffered a steep decline as any association with his name would taint anything associated with it.

While not entirely the outcome Monarch had wanted it had started a chain of events leading to the Public Safety Commissions also coming under fire for their initial punishment for Endeavor, it had lessened the general public's trust in the PSC. While the PSC had been correct about an initial rise in villain activity it did not take the rest of the active hero agencies long to stamp out the small surge in crime, the loss of the number two hero had no real effect on the crime rate in Musutafu or Japan as a whole.

Though the outcome of the trail was not likely to be the only problems Endeavor would be facing, as with Monarch's legal team having dragged up and discovered his criminal treated ment of his children and wife, something Endeavor had kept well hidden with strategic bribes, they kept their sights firmly on completely ruining the man. As Monarch from its founding days had always held family in the highest regard, it was why they always went for containment of Kauji quirked with the idea of helping them return to normal so that families could be brought back together, a small group from the initial legal team would continue to pursue, trying to seek justice every life Endeavor had ruined.

\--LINE BREAK--

A few days after the events at Dagobah beach Inko began to slowly wake up, a groan of discomfort leaving her lips. Slowly opening her eyes Inko was greater tot hge sight of a white prestien hospital room, concern and worry flooded her as the memories of what had happened at Dagobah beach came flooding back. Her body aching from its long sint in bed Inko rose to a sitting position, effort etched across her face, she could not be here in a hospital bed her Izumi needed her.

Inko had no idea what had happened after she had been abruptly struck and engulfed in flames, but she couldn't just sit here not knowing if her daughter had gone on a rampage or had been camly subdued. Glancing over at the sound of the door opening Inko was shocked to see the youthful hero Recovery Girl walk in, for the briefest of moments surprise was etched across the heroines face before it settled into a warm friendly smile.

"Well it's good to see your awake dear." Recovery Girl spoke as she moved her way over to the side of Inko's bed looking the woman over, "I was worried about my quirk keeping you sleep for much longer."

"What happened?" Inko asked her gaze drifting from the hero and towards the door.

"You were burnt rather badly dear." Recovery Girl sighed taking seat next to Inko, noticing the woman's worried glances towards the door, "Most of your body was covered in first degree burns with a few second and third degree ones around your upper body, had you not been brought to the nearest medical facility, then the outcome might have been different."

Inko let out a horrified gasp as she recalled the final moments on the beach before she had slipped into unconsciousness, the sight of Izumi standing up to her full height hate and rage visible in her eyes as she glared towards were the heroes had been stationed on the beach. Inko knew Izumi had been glaring hatefully towards Endeavor, but it was the ear piercing roar that had worried her in those last few moments in consciousness a roar that promised nothing but death and pain for the one it was directed at. Shaking her head to rid them of the slowly forming dark outcomes Inko turned her gaze towards Recovery Girl, determination ablaze in her eyes. "I need to get out of here, my daughter needs me."

A soft chuckle escaped Recovery Girls lips as she watched Inko pull back the covers of her hospital bed, reaching over Chiyo and gently pushed the still weak woman back into bed. "Your still not strong enough to be up and about dear." Before Inko could voice any Protests Chiyo raised a had to silence her, "Your daughter wouldn't happen to be a tall green haired girl by any chance would she?" The shocked look of joy and love that appeared on Inko's face told Chiyo all she needed to know, "That girl has been here everyday just sitting here waiting for you to wake up, only time she hasn't been in this room is when your husband managed to get her out to at least eat."

Tears well up at the corners of Inko's eyes, her baby had been here just waiting for her, it made her heart ache that she hadn't been able to hug her Izumi the moment she'd regained who she really was. Yet to know her baby was just waiting for her to wake up filled Inko with a joy she hadn't felt in four years, gently wiping away the tears that had started to flow freely from her eyes Inko once again turned her gaze towards the door. "Is she here now?"

"I believe your husband and Doctor Serizawa wanted her to step out for a few moments to get some lunch." Chiyo smiled warmly at Inko, watching as the woman's expression softened. "Now I don't want you trying to get out of bed your body I still recovering from my quirks effects."

With a nod Inko lent back into the pillows on her bed a soft smile on lips, her daughter as okay and hadn't slipped back into the mindset common with Kaiju quirked. She could wait a little longer to see her baby again. Inko didn't have to wait long, as she was resting with her eyes closed the door opened again causing Inko to open her eyes and look towards who had just entered.

Standing in the doorway her eyes wide was her daughter, dressed in what Inko could only assume was a UA sports uniform, Izumi stood staring her eyes filled with several emotions all of which Inko could place. Love, sadness and joy were the main she could see yet behind these emotions Inko could see a feral rage that swam around her daughters green eyes like a predator lurking and waiting for its prey to make a mistake.

"M...Mum?" Her daughter's voice was soft and gentle, just like Inko remembered it from the last time they had spoken four years ago, she still recalled the final five words she had heard her daughter say.

Tears began to well up in the corners of Inko's eyes as a joy filled smile slowly spread across her face, holding back a choking sob Inko nodded once and opened her arms gesturing her daughter to come in close for a hug. In a near instant Inko found herself engulfed in the tight embrace of her daughter, an embrace that to Inko's motherly instincts felt like Izumi was scared that if she let go this would all fall away into nothing but a dream, Inko wrapped her own arms around her daughter as best she could holding her baby close.

For what could have been an eternity both mother and daughter merely stayed in that tight embrace, no sounds other than their breathing could be heard neither wishing to voice anything simply just taking comfort in this small and slow return to how things once were.

"Mum?" Izumi began slowly began as both her and Inko ended their brace, "I'm sor…"

Inko shook her head stopping Izumi from continuing, her eyes softened as Inko watched her daughter fidget, she smiled softly. "You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie." She reached out gently taking her daughters hand gently rubbing circles to calm her down. "You came back to me."

It was with those words Inko watched as the floodgates on her daughter's eyes opened, unlike before were like her Izumi could cry enough to fill a bathtub several times over this were different. Izumi instead only now she'd a steady stream or tears, as she again moved in to hug her mother tightly burning her head gently into the crook of Inko's neck mumbling apologies that were not needed. Inko once again just wrapped her arms around her daughter, gently rubbing the girls back to reassure her that everything was fine and she was just happy her daughter had come back.

Both mother and daughter stayed in a loving embrace for several hours, making up for the years they had lost.

\--LINE BREAK--

A few weeks after getting her daughter back and being dismissed from UA's hospital wing, Inko had discovered what had happened during her stay under the tender care of Recovery Girl. While she could not bring herself to pity Endeavor for what the courts had decided would be a fitting punishment, she found herself disgusted by how the various media outlets were trying to milk what had happened for all its worth. Both Inko and her husband had been grateful that Monarch's legal team and managed to get a gag order slapped onto any mention of her family name, she didn't want to think about how Izumi would react to some overzealous reporter stuffing a microphone into her face.

Her fear for this wasn't unfounded as her mind drifted back to something that had happened a few days after she had been released. She had been in the kitchen making some tea while her daughter had sat watching the news, nothing truly strange it had been almost normal that was until Endeavor's face appeared on the screen as part of an interview trying to discredit the lawsuit. Inko had heard her daughter slowly begin to growl in rising anger, a sign of a predator getting ready to kill, fear had gripped Inko at the thought of her daughter slipping back again and it had been thanks to the quick thinking of husband in switching the T.V off and dragging Izumi out with the promise of meeting one of the heroes he worked alongside had seemed to defuse the slide back.

She'd brought these concerns to Serizawa, if it was a problem for Izumi then when Monarch prepared to deploy the Orca on a second Kaiju quirked they might have similar results, he had taken her concerns seriously and it had lead to Inko working closely with both Serizawa and Emma on ways to try and combat an easy slip back. It wasn't until Izumi had asked if she could still be a hero that they had an idea of what could work, focus, giving those with Kaiju quirks a goal to strive towards as a way to retain their minds. If it could work With Izumi then it could work with others.

It was what had led to Inko, Hisashi and Vivienne sitting in the office of UA's principle with two goals in mind. Normally Serizawa would have been present for such a meeting and offer being made on behalf of Monarch, but it had been deemed appropriate to attempt using the Orca on the Kaiju quirked hibernating in the Yunnan Jungle temple primarily due to the original data from when their quirk had emerged showing no real aggressive actions.

So here the three of them were sitting in the principal's office waiting for the small quirked animal to finish taking a sip from the tea in his hands. "So what brings two of Monarch's top scientific minds and The hero Salamander to my office?" Nezu spoke his voice calm and jovial, yer his eyes hard eyeing the three of them with some suspicion, "It wouldn't have anything to do with the events at Dagobah beach?" The smirk on his face told Inko, Hisashi and Vivienne that Nezu clearly knew full well what had taken place at Dagobah beach.

"You are partially correct principal Nezu," Inko began keeping her voice level, she knew the small quirked animal was trying to unsettle them with that comment, while she didn't have an intelligence quirk Inko could see the obviousness of such a tactic, "While we are partially here to deal with the results of the Dagobah beach operation, we are also here to extend an offer from Monarch in exchange for your assistance."

"Oh?" Nezu blinked once feigning surprise, "And what is it Monarch has to offer in exchange for what I am rightly to guess is allowing a recommendation of a student?"

Keeping her expression neutral Inko glanced over at Hisashi, the man was shocked by the fact Nezu knew more than he should, she could see her husband trying to figure out how he knew so much and if he was a threat to their daughter it was why she loved the man, his willingness and desire to put his daughter's safety above all else. Glancing over at Vivienne Inko could see the woman was flustered and unprepared for dealing with Nezu, be it his appearance or the fact he clearly knew more than he should she couldn't be sure but what it did mean was that the entire flow of this meeting for Monarchs interests would be coming from her.

"You are correct," Inko kept her gaze even as she slid a file across the table towards Nezu, a file contained the basic information on Kaiju quirks as well as her Izumi, "In exchange for allowing this student to take the recommendation route to entry and allowing Monarch to set up a small on campus lab to monitor her progress and study the data gained from her interactions with others, Monarch is prepared to provide funding for the support course and pay a local construction firm to oversee all repairs to facilities damaged by the heroics course."

It was a simple inexpensive offer for Monarch when compared to the amount of data they could gather on Izumi and how it could help others affected with a Kauji quirk. Inko watched as Nezu flipped through the file, she noticed his eyes harden at the idea of a lab solely to study one student did not sit well with him. "If you have concerns about us turning the girl into an experiment, it is misplaced." Inko spoke Nezu flicking his gaze to her. "I will not let my daughter end up as a lab rat, but if studying how she readjust to society and interacting with others her age can help us further understand Kaiju quirks then it is a worthwhile venture."

"Would the input of my staff on her readjustment be accepted?" Nezu asked his eyes softening as the realisation that he was dealing with the girls parents and not some scientist who saw her as merely an interesting thing to study, much like he had once been, a nod from Inko and Vivienne was what he got in response. "I would be willing to accept this on one other condition."

"If it's something Monarch can do." Vivienne finally spoke having regain some composure.

"Normally we only have a single heroics teacher, they normally specialise in solo operations and combative hero work," Nezu began Pausing to take another drink of his tea, "If Monarch could provide the funding for a new project to aid in rescue heroics training and one of your on staff Pro's who specialise in teamwork I do not see why we cannot come to an agreement."

A smile spread across Inko's face as she glanced over at Hisashi seeing him lean forward extending a hand, she knew that if anyone would know the perfect hero for this type of job it'd be him likewise Nezu's request was not something outside of Monarch's capabilities.

"principle Nezu, I think I speak for Monarch, my wife Vivienne here and my daughter when I say this is definitely something Monarch can do." Hisashi spoke as the Nezu gripped his hand with a soft paw shaking it.

While Inko and Vivienne would stay behind to fill out the necessary contracts and legal documentation for such a deal, Hisashi excused himself to do something just as important. He was going to find her baby girl, take her for an ice cream and tell her that she had the chance now to prove she could be a hero.

Something he had not gotten to do in years.


	7. Flush Meetings and Explosive Reunions

Izumi smiled to herself as she climbed the flight of stairs that lead home, her mind was a swirl of odd emotions as she held the large brown envelope in one hand, an envelope that held the result of the past few weeks of intense studying. Izumi knew she was behind others her age thanks to her time lost to her quirk, to the Alpha voice that even now still dwelled deep inside her mind offering his advice and perspective on things.

For the longest time, Izumi had found it difficult to not listen to the Alpha when it called everyone a 'small thing' with an appropriate descriptor as when compared to her most people were small, yet it wasn't something a hero should do. So she had spent many nights in her head just talking with the Alpha and getting it to understand what people were and why they mattered, it was a slow process but eventually, the Alpha had understood greening with Izumi's reasoning that 'the small things were part of her territory and should be protected from anything that sort to harm them', this simple explanation had lead to the Alpha agreeing to work with her so they could better protect that which was hers.

No longer needing to fight her instincts to control her actions any longer had allowed Izumi to turn her mind to catch up on the missed years of education, the knowledge she had not achieved when she rightfully should have. It had been a slow difficult uphill battle at the start and had initially lead Izumi to fear she would not be ready for the UA recommended exams, her worry had given rise to the Alpha offering to help.

The Alpha's offer had at first confused Izumi, as from what Vivienne and her mother had explained the Alpha was her primal instincts given a voice, so its offer to help had been a shock but not one Izumi wanted to turn down. After accepting the Alpha's help Izumi had been forced to endure a week-long migraine that made it feel like her brain was trying to burst free from her skull, yet once the migraine had subsided Izumi found she was able to practically absorb any and all information presented to her. Such a sudden and rapid change had worried her parents and Monarch as it should not have been possible.

At Inko's insistence, Izumi had been given every type of medical scan of the brain ranging from MRI to EEG to try and discover what had allowed her sudden rapid boost in cognitive retention. To say the result had shocked not only Monarch but Izumi would be an understatement, her brain had effectively rewired itself to function and flow more like a fibre optic supercomputer even when compared to the brain scans of someone with an intelligence boost quirk her brain was operating on an entirely different wavelength. This adaptation had allowed Izumi to increase the pace at which she was able to learn and prepare for the various exams she had missed.

It was what led to her current happy mood as the envelope she held were the results of the various exams she had taken, Izumi had gone out to collect the results herself while her parents were both out at work. She had taken her time enjoying the walk around the city seeing various heroes out on patrol, it had been nice, a reminder of what she had once done so often before her quirk had manifested. One memorable moment from her walk back still hung in her mind.

Izumi had taken a longer route back leading her past Dagobah beach, she enjoyed the much cleaner sight of the beach in part due to her efforts while under her quirk by organising and stacking the junk, but more recently due to the efforts of All-Might's pupil. A blonde-haired blue-eyed boy with a bright smile, a smile that had heated her cheeks from the way he had treated her as even before her quirk had manifested hardly anyone outside of her parents and a few other had given he such a warm friendly smile free of pity or disgust.

Izumi smiled as she once again replayed the memory inside her mind.

-LINE BREAK-

"POWER!"

Izumi stopped as she heard a louder than life voice below the word turning to look towards the now cleared beach, watching with interest as she saw a large wave of sand kicked up into the sky slowly settle back down to the ground, it was a surprise to Izumi to find someone using Dagobah beach even after it had been cleaned. Slowly the sand began to settle back down revealing the sight of All-Might and a well built blonde-haired young man.

"**HAHA! WELL DONE YOUNG TOGATA!" **All-Might laughed loudly the mirth in his voice echoing across the beach, he smiled watching as the now named Togata panted heavily having freed a large piece of scrap metal that had once been buried deep underground. "**YOUR PROGRESS IS TRULY THE MARK OF THE HEROIC SPIRIT THE WELLS DEEP INSIDE YOU!**"

Togata returned All-Might smile with one of his own, "When I put my mind to something, there is nothing I cannot overcome." Togata laughed before looking past All-Might catching sight of Izumi standing there watching her head clocked to the side, his smile widened as he waved toward her in a friendly manner.

Being taken by surprise Izumi slowly waved back, she had no idea how to react to such a simple thing as someone waving to her in a friendly fashion, this wasn't helped by the fact the boy waving at her was easy on the eyes. Izumi was brought back to reality by the sound of All-Might calling out to her.

"**AH YOUNG MIDORIYA!**" All-Might chuckled turning to face the tall greenette girl making his way over to her, Togata following close behind. "**HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? STUDYING HARD I HOPE?**" All-Might asked, while his voice kept it's normal larger than life volume it was clear he was honestly curious.

Izumi smiled up at the number one hero, he had been an immense help during the first few weeks of her return to some normality showing her that even he made mistakes and would go to great lengths to correct any wrong it had reaffirmed her belief that he was one of the greatest heroes. Secondly only to her mom.

"I was just collecting my test results." her voice was soft and gentle as she had spoken after regaining her senses, "I figured I'd take the seaside route home." Izumi smiles staring out towards the ocean, a deep longing from the Alpha to return to the shadowy depths whispered from the back of her mind. It was something she would not indulge she was going to be a hero and heroes don't retreat into the dark depths.

"**I CANNOT FAULT YOU FOR WANTING TO ENJOY SUCH A BREATHTAKING VIEW YOUNG MIDORIYA!**" All-Might flashed the girl a winning smile before turning to face Togata, "**AH! I SEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN TO INTRODUCE YOU! MIRIO TOGATA THIS IS YOUNG IZUMI MIDORIYA, MIDORIYA THIS IS MIRIO TOGATA HE'S.**"

"One of the top three students at U.A." Izumi finished softly cutting All-Might off, seeing his shocked expression that she knew who Mirio was Izumi smiled. "I've been watching old U.A sports festival recordings, I used to watch them when I was younger so mom kept recording them while I was." She gestured towards the ocean earning a nod of understanding from All-Might.

"A pleasure to meet you Midoriya." Stepping forward Mirio smiled offering his hand towards Izumi, gently taking the offered hand as Mirio shook it with a near infects enthusiasm. "So planning on trying out for U.A?" he asked, making the assumption that was why Izumi would be watching old sports festival recordings, as a way to gauge what U.A would likely have for the entrance exam.

Feeling her cheeks heat up at Mirio's hand gently grasping her own, as well as his enthusiasm bleeding off into her Izumi gently shook her head. "I'm just a fan of heroes," She mumbled in embarrassment, "And I don't know if I'll be taking U.A's entrance exam."

"Oh?" Mirio blinked slightly taken back by this, from what he could see Izumi likely had a good quirk for heroics, so he couldn't help but wonder why she wouldn't want to try the entrance exam. "You look like you would be a fantastic hero." he smiled brighter.

Shocked from Mirio's complement Izumi felt her cheeks heat up more, quickly looking away from his bright smile and brilliant blue eyes she left out a calming breath to attempt to regain her composure, before turning back to face Mirio, "Th...thank-you." Izumi paused to allow her stuttering to subside, "It's always been my dream to be a hero."

Mirio nodded understanding, he himself had always dreamt of being a hero, "Then why would you not want to take the U.A entrance exam?"

Izumi looked away gently pressing her fingers together in embarrassment before mumbling, "I've been given a recommendation."

"Then just must be one impressive future hero!" Mirio smiled brighter at the taller greenette girl, amusement etched on his face as her embarrassed blush reddened further.

"**YOUNG MIDORIYA HAS A DRIVE JUST AS IMPRESSIVE AS YOU YOUNG TOGATA!**" All-Might laughed placing a hand on both their shoulders, "**SHE MUCH LIKE YOU IS A SELFLESS INDIVIDUAL WHO IS WHAT ALL FUTURE HEROES SHOULD STRIVE TO BE!**" All-Might smiled brighter watching as the girl in question tried to hide behind her hair. "**I BELIEVE THAT IS ENOUGH TRAINING FOR TODAY YOUNG TOGATA!**" Mirio turned to look up at All-Might meeting the number one heroes gaze, an unspoken idea flowed between the two of them, Mirio nodded once in understanding.

"I suppose so." Mirio chuckled turning back to face Izumi, "If you want, I can give you some pointers about U.A and what to expect from the teachers." Mirio had to hold back from chuckling at the excited look in Izumi's eyes along with her tail wriggling in a similar excited manner.

"S...sure." Izumi stammered out a king a few deeps breaths to calm herself.

"**AH! IT BRINGS A SMILE TO MY FACE TO SEE TWO SUCH EXAMPLES OF HEROIC GETTING ALONG!**" Offering both Izumi and Mirio a final smile All-Might began to stroll towards the city, "**I SHALL SEE YOU TOMORROW YOUNG TOGATA FOR ANOTHER TRAINING SESSION, AND HOPEFULLY I SHALL SEE YOU IN THE NEAR FUTURE AS WELL YOUNG MIDORIYA!**"

"Yes sir!' Mirio responded watching as All-Might vanished from sight before turning back towards Izumi gesturing or her to follow, "Come on, I know this fantastic Ramen stand we can sit and talk about what to expect from U.A"

With a small smile on her face, Izumi followed Mirio as he began to walk, not caring that she'd be later home than she would have been from her scenic route. She was more focused on the fact she had made what could best be described as a friend.

-LINE BREAK-

Her mind snapped out of the recent memory of meeting Mirio and spending several hours with the bubbly young man, Only that Mirio had needed to be back at the Hero Agency he was interning at had cut the time they had spent together short. Izumi couldn't really help but be disappointed at it being cut short, even the Alpha had voiced how it had wished to continue speaking to the 'dreamy-eyed small thing', much to Izumi's internal embarrassment, yet Mirio had promised that when she made it into U.A he'd happily show her around and introduce her to some of the heroes at the agency he was working at.

Izumi could hardly wait, she was glad the recommended exams were only a few days away. It was as if after an entire lifetime of abuse and being treated as little better than something not worth a person's time, karma was finally paying her back in the best way possible. This line of thought lasted right up until the moment she rounded the top of the stairs to her apartment's floor and aw the door at the end of the hallway open.

Her blood felt like ice in her veins as she saw a face she had hoped she wouldn't see again, spiky as blonde hair sat atop a head etched in permanent anger. Izumi stood frozen her heart felt like it was beating behind her ears as memories of the pain she had suffered clawed their way back to the surface, she could feel the Alpha growling on the inside wanting to lash out to strike out at what had nearly broken Izumi so many years ago.

Her breath hitched as Izumi watched her old tormentor turn from leaning into the apartment, his hate-filled red eyes turning from whoever he was yelling at to stare out into the apartment complexes hallway falling on Izumi. It felt like the walls were closing in around her, trapping her in a small enclosed space with the boy who had once been her best friend but turned greatest bully.

Not wanting to meet his gaze, to see those hate-filled red eyes bore into her again, Izumi closed her eyes pressing her body up against the wall in an attempt to simply vanish. With her eyes closed, Izumi did not notice as her childhood tormentors, Katsuki Bakugo, own eyes briefly widen in shock before narrowing in barely suppressed rage.

"Deku." Izumi flinched as she heard Katsuki growl out from between clenched teeth, she could feel the Alpha wanting to take control to free her from the fear Katsuki in the only way it knew how. Izumi clamped down on the Alpha refusing to let it, she couldn't slip back into being the voice in her own head while her instincts took control again.

Her heartbeat continued to echo within her own head drowning out all other sounds, it swirled about her head beating like the drums of war hammering into her rational thoughts and hesitance to react to show _Him_ what happens to those who try to fight that which sits atop the food chain. Izumi could feel her control slipping, she could hear the low building rumble of a snarl from deep within her as she tried to clamp down on her own instincts. For the briefest of moments, she managed to reassert control to stamp down the desire to pay Katsuki back a hundredfold for the years of abuse he had inflicted on her. Izumi's control lasted right up until his voice broke through the beating of her heart. "You couldn't even vanish right you useless Deku! Everyone would've been better off if you'd stayed gone!"

As if a switch had been flipped inside her mind Izumi and the Alpha stilled, both stunned at the words and their implications, it wasn't true they both knew deep down that it had been her mom's entire goal and drive to bring her back home. Yet this arrogant blonde yapping dog dared try and say otherwise, Izumi opened her eyes staring down at the blonde now standing before her both her and Alpha thinking in one mind now. She could fight back his words against her but to imply anything about her mom, that was a line crossed. Something both Izumi and the Alpha were willing to let him _Feel_.

-LINE BREAK-

Katsuki grit his teeth as he had done every Tuesday for the past four years as he pulled the door open to his apartment getting ready to make his way to the psychiatrist his hag of a mother was forcing him to see, he couldn't understand were the old cow got off forcing him to see someone for problems he didn't have. So what if the useless Deku had run away and gotten herself killed, wasn't like it was his fault for trying to teach her the truth about just how worthless she was.

He was half tempted to skip the session and just hit the arcade until the hag opened her mouth from the kitchen. "YOU MISS ANOTHER SESSION AND YOU CAN FORGET EVEN APPLYING FOR U.A!"

A snarl of anger left his throat as he threw a hate-filled gaze back towards the kitchen, Katsuki knew the hag wasn't bluffing either as she'd made good on a previous threat w year ago when he'd started skipping the sessions by cancelling his quirk prep classes. "FINE!" he roared back walking out the door before violently slamming it closed, he'd go along with what the hag wanted it was all a stepping stone part of his heroic backstory.

Flicking his eyes back down the corridor he stopped seeing a pair of green eyes and green hair he'd not seen since just after he'd taught their owner that he didn't need saving from a stupid slime villain, it was Deku. Katsuki snarled as his eyes bore down on her seeing her massive jump in height and the clear signs of a mutation quirk, had the useless bint lied to him about having a quirk then vanish just to ruin his life. "Deku." He growled out in anger taking joy in watching her flinch as the accurate name.

He bet she did it'd be something the worthless cry-baby would do, storming over to the girl watching as she pressed herself against the wall. "You worthless shitty Deku!" Katsuki spat standing directly in front of the girl glaring up at her, "Becuase of your worthless ass vanishing it's ruined my perfect record!" Katsuki felt a thrill as she just stood there eyes screwed shut as he screamed at her, it was good to see even with her changes she still knew her place, "So you think coming back after so long with a quirk will make a difference!?" Katsuki scoffed, "You're still a useless nobody! You couldn't even vanish right you useless Deku! Everyone would've been better off if you'd stayed gone!"

As those final words left his mouth Katsuki snarled raising a fist to strike her "Look at me, you worthless bitch!" the moment those words left his mouth her eyes snapped open glaring down at him, gone was the softness and weakness that he knew instead replaced with the sharpness of a predator staring at its prey. A low rumbling growl filter out of her mouth as her face twisted into a hateful snarl.

Instinctively Katsuki took a step back, his survival instincts kicking in, somehow Deku was giving off a dangerous vibe something that triggered the long-dormant need to escape from a predator that dwelled within all of humanity. He took another step back as her growl rose in pitch and volume, Katsuki kicked himself mentally this was Deku she was a weak nobody not someone capable of being a threat, whatever this feeling was he'd shake it off and put her back down where she belonged.

Not wasting any time Katsuki hurled a first forward, with a right hook, intent on activating his quirk on her face, only to find the first tightly held in Deku's left hand, slowly she began to tighten her grip on the fist. At first, Katsuki tried to rip his hand free only to find he couldn't he was shocked by this thinking she still lacked any real strength. Katsuki was quickly corrected of this line of thinking as he felt the mounting pressure on his fist, again he tried to tug his hand free only to be met with the pressure increasing as the bones in his hand began to grind together. "LET GO DEKU!" he roared swinging his other arm around to try and land an explosion on her arm gripping his, only to be met by her large tail slapping the arm down.

With a growl, she hefted him off his feet bringing his eyes level with hers. He stared into her deep green eyes seeing something rising tot he surface that sent a shiver down his spine, to say what Katsuki was now getting an up-close look at sent another shiver down his spine would be an understatement. An involuntary gasp of pain forced its way past his lips as she continued to tighten the grip on his hand.

"Izumi." A calm masculine voice echoed across the hallway from behind Katsuki, the voice had grabbed Izumi's attention stopping her from continuing to apply crushing pressure to his fist. "You don't you go and put the kettle on?" The voice continued in a calm manner, Katsuki realised whoever it was they were stopping Deku from breaking his hand. "You can tell me all about what my favourite niece has been doing."

"Okay." it had been the first time he'd heard her voice in their entire exchange, it was soft even with an underlining threatening edge. Instead of simply letting go of Katsuki, she flicked her wrist launching him towards the stairs before turning back to her apartment's door and vanishing inside.

Groaning in slight pain Katsuki started to rise only to stop his red eyes meeting a pair of cold hard brown eyes staring down at him with complete disdain, "Now why don't you tell me what you did to provoke my niece?" the final word was emphasised with the prod from a cane held in the slim gentleman's hands.

Katsuki snorted, at least now he'd have an excuse for being late if not outright skipping his shrink session.


	8. Recommended Friendships

Today was going to be a good day, Izumi was certain of it, the recommendation exams for U.A were taking place just after lunch so she and her parents had plenty of time to get to U.A so she could get herself into the right mindset for whatever U.A had prepared for the recommended exams. Her excitement was easily readable from her tail gently thumping against the floor as she finished off her breakfast.

"Excited are we?" Hisashi chuckled watching his daughter's tail stop before slapping the ground again as a blush of embarrassment spread across her cheeks. "No need to be embarrassed pumpkin, it's natural to be excited about something like this, just be careful with your tail it's got plenty of strength." With a smile, Hisashi pointed towards the kitchen where several of the utensils had been knocked from their hooks.

"Oh stop it." Inko sighed as she gently slapped Hisashi on the arm, a soft smile on her face it was nice to have these little moments, a reminder that her family was returning to what it once was. "She can't help it, and it's adorable."

"Mooooom," Izumi whined slinking down in her seat in embarrassment, she could hear the Alpha in the back of her mind chuckling along with her father, it was amused that Izumi was allowing her body to react to the excitement in such an instinctive manner.

"Just some gentle joking Inko." Hisashi raised his arms in mock surrender to his wife, before finishing off the cup of coffee and rising from his seat. "Well, we better get moving Izumi, don't want to be late do we?" a soft smile on his face as he watched Izumi finish her breakfast before she happily skipped to her bedroom, her skipping shaking the floor.

"She's going to need to learn to control that dear." Inko smiled behind her coffee mug, looking up as Izumi's door closed.

Hisashi rubbed the back of his neck smiling weakly at Inko, "I know, that's why U.A will be good for her, teach her to control her quirk." Hearing Izumi's door open again, greeted by the sight of his daughter standing there wearing a hero-themed jacket. Not just nay heroes whoever, the heroes in question were those that made up a single hero team that made up the team he and Godzillo were both of as part of Monarchs on-staff team.

Taking in the clearly brand new jacket Hisashi saw the stylised images of himself, Godzillo, Electoplant and the newest edition to their team 'Tracker' who had joined them during a hunt for a smaller Kajiu quirked tromping about on some unknown island. Hisashi liked Tracker, the American hero he brought a dry whit and outside of the box viewpoint to the small team and he knew if Tracker and his daughter met Izumi would be enamoured with the hero. "New jacket pumpkin?"

Izumi smiled nodded as she zipped it up, "Yep, it was a welcome home gift form, Uncle S."

Nodding in understanding Hisashi moved to the apartments front door, "He has good taste, now let's get going." Opening the door Hisashi stopped coming face to face with a blonde-haired woman he had not expected to see again, his eyes narrowed slightly at the woman with the uncanny resemblance to a boy he would happily burn to a crisp.

"Mitsuki," He bit out electric blue flames licking at the corners of his mouth, "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Hisashi kept his words sharp and his eyes narrowed, drilling into the blonde watching as she took a step backwards struggling to find the words to respond.

"Hisashi," Inko called from the kitchen table drawing not only his attention but cutting off the slowly rising growl form her daughter, "Why don't you two get going?"

"Yer," Hisashi nodded gently gripping Izumi's arm and gently leading her out of the apartment making sure to him himself between her and Mitsuki, hearing and even feeling the growl rumble from within Izumi's chest. As he led her towards the stairs he heard Inko speak.

"Come-in Mitsuki, I think we need to have a

." Hisashi shuddered, knowing that whatever his wife was going to say to Mitsuki was not going to be a pleasant experience.

That, however, was not his concern, his concern right now was making sure his daughter was at U.A in time for the recommended exams. "Why don't we get some Kasutera on the way huh?"

"Sure dad." Izumi smiled her mood once again picking up as they continued their walk towards U.A

-LINE BREAK-

After stopping at a small street food vendor picking up a bag of bite-sized Kasutera, Izumi smiled excitedly looking up at the gates of U.A her tail gently flicking back and forth in matching excitement, she could not believe that she was going to have a shot at entering U.A and by recommendation no less. All those years of classmates and even some teachers laughing at her dream and putting it her down and the abuse at the hands of Katsuki seemed like a distant nightmare she could forget.

"Dad," Izumi softly muttered getting her fathers attention as he was busy trying to stuff three small Kasutera into his mouth, stifling her laugh as his muffled near chocking response. "I just wanted to say, thanks for helping me get here." Izumi felt her eyes water, her hands fidgeting with themselves nervously.

Giggling at the sight of her father rapidly swallowing the Kasutera and partially choking as it slid down his throat. "Hey.." Hisashi stopped briefly coughing down the last choking part of the Kasutera, "I just did what any parent would now let's get inside huh?"

Nodding Izumi took a step forward only to collide with someone over a foot shorter than she was, acting on instinct Izumi wrapped an arm around whoever she had collided with before rotating her body to use her tail to stop her impact with the ground. Bringing herself back to a standing position Izumi let go of whoever she had walked into before taking a step back to look down towards a black haired black eyes girl, no older than herself.

"Sorry," Izumi gave the girl a weak smile while rubbing the back of her own neck, "I wasn't paying attention."

"No its alright, I wasn't paying attention either." The black-haired girl murmured bowing respectfully.

Blinking in surprise at the other girl's actions Izumi glance over at her dad her eyes asking him for help, but rather than seeing a parent wanting to help their child out of an embarrassing situation she was instead greeted to the sight of him trying no to laugh, she could even hear the Alpha int he back of her mind laughing at her, was this really that funny. Shaking her head to shut the Alpha up Izumi offered her hand out towards the black-haired girl surprising her.

"I'm Midoriya Izumi," she smiled warmly at the other girl, waiting for the girl to overcome her surprised reaction and shake her offered hand, "You here for the recommendation exam as well?"

Slowly the other girl took Izumi's hand shaking it before returning the bright smile, "Oh yes, you wouldn't happen to know where we are supposed to go?" The black-haired girl asked before blushing with embarrassment realising she hadn't introduced herself, "I'm Yaoyorozu Momo."

Opening her mouth to respond, Izumi realised she herself didn't know where to go either, so she spent a few moments flapping her gums like a fish earning more laughter from her dad. Shooting him a half annoyed half pleading glare, it didn't take her dad long to stop is laughing fit and wipe the laughter induced tear from his eye.

"Just head inside you'll find signs up telling you where to go," Hisashi smiled jutting a thumb towards the main entrance door, "You and your new friend better get going sweetie, I'll see you afterwards."

Smiling at her father Izumi turned around gesturing for Momo to follow along, the other girl shaking her head of the shocked expression she was currently wearing. If Izumi had to guess she'd put it down to the fact that Momo didn't have many friends, something she could honestly relate to, so the idea of meeting another one likely shocked her.

As she walked towards U.A with Momo next to her Izumi turned towards her, and for the first time with someone outside her parents and their friends struck up a conversation.

-LINE BREAK-

There were very few times in her adult life Mitsuki felt genuine terror, the first had been during her son's first Quirk analysis appointment just before his quirk had manifested while the second had been the few days after finding out what he had spent ten years doing to her best friends daughter. Yet right now she could safely say with unshakeable certainty that this was the most terrified she had ever been, sitting across from her once long time best friend Inko watching as the woman slowly stirred a spoonful of sugar into a cup of warm tea not even looking up at her.

She gulped feeling sweat trickle down her back, just waiting for Inko to speak was rapidly eroding away at her confidence in being here. Mitsuki had planned what she was going to say down to the letter, she wanted to mend the remains of hers and Inko's friendship anyway she could. Taking a steadying breath she opened her mouth to speak, "Ink…" She was cut off by Inko simply raising her free hand, gulping nervously as she watched her former best friend place the spoon down on the table before gently lifting the cup of tea up and taking a sip.

As Inko lowered the cup back tot he table she looked up at Mitsuki her eyes harder then Mitsuki had ever seen them, they reminded her of the unsympathetic gaze you'd receive when being fired. "Why are you here Mitsuki?" The cold neutral tone of Inko's voice further set Mitsuki on edge.

"I…" She felt the words die in her throat as her red eyes met Inko's cold green, gulping down the large wad of saliva that formed in the back of her throat she took a shuddering breath before continuing, "I wanted to talk about what happened the other day with Katsuki and Izumi."

Inko narrowed her eyes at that, "From what my brother told me, your son attempted to intimidate and threaten my daughter." Inko's voice was calm eerily so, it made the hair on the back of Mitsuki's neck stand on end, "Before telling her in no uncertain term me and Hizashi would be better off without her, does that sound about right?"

Mitsuki had known her son had likely bent the truth, but hearing Inko's cold tone made her realise that he had bent it much more then she had originally thought. "That's not what the brat said," She mumbled breaking eye contact feeling like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Mitsuki," Inko began with a sigh, "You son nearly got himself killed." Inko paused watching Mitsuki's eyes widen in horror, "If my brother hadn't have decided to drop by Izumi would have literally ripped Katsuki in half."

Mitsuki took in a steadying breath, knowing that Inko wasn't lying and that her idiot of a son had narrowly brushed with death. "H...How?" her voice was barely above a whisper as the idea of the once sweep Izumi ripping her boy apart slowly processed in her mind. As she sat there trying to process what she had just been told Inko slid a pen and single page document across to her. Quickly scanning the document Mitsuki noticed it was a nondisclosure agreement, looking up from the document to Inko she saw that she still held a deadly serious expression.

"If you want to know then signing that is the only way you will be told." Inko's voice remained level as her gaze bore into Mitsuki, "You son nearly cost me and Hizashi four years of trying to get Izumi back. We were friends once Mitsuki so I am only going to give you this single chance to find out why your son almost got himself killed and why it would be a terrible idea for him to try that again."

Taking the pen Mitsuki signed the document, thinking that if she knew what her brat had nearly done she could try and stop him doing it again.

-LINE BREAK-

Izumi was enjoying sitting in the auditorium with Momo, they had spent most of the morning just simply talking and getting to know each other. It was during this that Izumi had picked up on Momo's minor self-confidence problems, probably from her sheltered childhood. An oddly poetic thing really, where Momo had self-confidence problems she knew deep down she still had problems facing her fears and both of them had happened to bump into each other outside almost as if the universe was placing them in line to be friends. Not that Izumi was against that, she was enjoying getting to know Momo and hoped they'd both be offered a space at U.A.

"Excuse me, ladies!" An enthusiastic voice drew Izumi and Momo's attention, standing to their right bowing was a tall muscular dark brown-haired boy bowing at ninety degrees, "Is this seat taken?" He gestured towards the free seat next to Izumi.

"No by all means," Izumi smiled at the boy causing him to bow again and sit down next to her, "Midoriya Izumi," She held a hand out towards the boy, watching as he gripped it back firmly shaking it with an intense vigour. He Alpha chuckled in the back of her mind, it liked this boy already he had enthusiasm.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Midoriya and you as well?" He looked past her to Momo letting go of Izumi's hand before offering it to Momo to shake.

Smiling Momo took his hand, squeaking in surprise at his rapid enthusiastic shaking. "Yaoyorozu Momo," She calmly introduced herself, "And likewise, it is a pleasure to meet you?"

"OH!" The boy's eyes widened in horror as he bowed again, letting go of Momo's hand "Please forgive my rude behaviour by not introducing myself first. I am Yoarashi Inasa."

Izumi couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at Inasa's mannerisms, she could tell he had the energy to spare and was excitable almost like Katsuki used to be. Yet unlike him, Inasa was not rude and gave off a positivity she could only see a select few matching. "Oh, it's fine Yoarashi, you're probably feeling nervous for the exam, I know I am."

"Nervous?" Inasa gave Izumi a questioning look, "No I am excited! The chance to try out for a place at the greatest hero school in Japan what could be better?"

Izumi smiled nodding in agreement, he was right in an odd way being nervous was a fools choice and would lead to failure. Nodding to herself Izumi began to steady her nerves thinking about the future and what getting into U.A would mean for her.

"How are you calm?" Momo asked looking at Inasa, worry for the exam having slowly built up inside her, even with meeting and making a friend she still dreaded failing the exam.

"Because even should I not succeed in this exam I can try the normal entrance exam and even then there are other heroics courses across Japan." Inasa beamed as he spoke, "All I can do is believe I will become the best hero I can by the best means available to me," He turned once again to Momo reaching out and gently clasping her hands, "And so should you Yaoyorozu, I bet you have the makings of a fine hero!"

Izumi watched as an embarrassed blush slowly spread across Momo's face, the girl's mouth opening and closing like a fish as she tried to find words to reply with. "You'll do fine," Izumi offered in agreement with Inasa, "I think we all will, even if we don't that doesn't mean we can't still talk. Friends?" Izumi smile putting out a hand for the other two to place their own, mainly doing so to help Momo over relax knowing she had gained something from showing up.

"Of course!" Inasa smiled widely placing his hand over Izumi's, "Heroic's and friendship are two things that belong together, a hero without friends is a truly lonely thing."

"Freinds," Momo smiled happily placing her hand on top of theirs.

Izumi smiled herself looking down as Present Mic stepped out onto the stage getting ready to begin explaining what the recommendation exam would entail, the first hurdle to jump on her dream to become a hero and she had made two friends. An overall win if Izumi said so herself.


End file.
